Le bal de Neville
by Aiguma
Summary: Suite et fin du bal de Neville. Le moment tant attendu par tous est arrivé : le bal, Harry et Drago n'auront plus à supporter les deux oublieux
1. Une surprenante nouvelle

fanfiction sur les livres Harry Potter. Ils ne sont malheureusement pas à moi... j'aimerais pourtant. Appartiennent tous à la gentille dame qui s'appelle J.K. Rowling.

Pour les remarques, les compliments et les déclarations de guerre.(j'adore me disputer, ça me maintient en forme^^) z'avez mon e-mail

Pairing: DM/HP GG/NL PP/LB

Attention: arf n'espérez pas voir des couples hétérosexuels dans cette fanfics... à part le classique Herm'/Ron. Mais ils risquent d'être les seuls. Si ça vous pose un problème, le mieux ce serait de rebrousser chemin ^-^;;; 

Je suis une fan des Serpentards... je veux dire tous les serpentards et pas seulement le mec le plus cute de tout Poudlard, j'ai nommé Drago^^ Non j'adore Pansy (même si j'ai tendance à taper sur elle), Greg et Vincent, Blaise,... tellement plus classe que les autres... quoique George et Fred ne sont pas mal non plus... mais ça c'est mon trip habituel sur les jumeaux ^o^. Alors si je prends honteusement parti pour mes chéris, m'en voulez pas si c'est pas réaliste...

Le Bal de Neville

1. Une surprenante nouvelle.

Harry se reposait seul sur son lit. Le match de quidditch l'avait épuisé. Ils avait gagnés, mais la défaite n'était pas passée loin. Le premier match de l'année contre les Serpentards. Ils s'étaient beaucoup améliorés depuis que Malfoy avait été nommé capitaine. Et Harry devait reconnaître qu'il ne devait pas sa place qu'à l'influence -et à l'argent- de son père. Les autres équipes auraient dû mal aussi avec les Serpentards... Harry aussi était passé capitaine. Depuis que Dubois était parti en fait, deux ans maintenant. Quand ils avaient été obligé de choisir un nouveau capitaine, le choix s'était naturellement porté sur lui... il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Un des 'avantages' à être Harry Potter, celui qui a survécu à Voldemort. Au moins, le poste de préfet avait de *vrais* avantages. Comme une chambre particulière, loin des questions 'existentielles' de ses amis que lui seul pouvait résoudre. "Oh Harry, je ne sais pas, tu crois que je peux faire ça ? Du vert, c'est un peu..." Il les supportait toute la journée, alors au moins quand il en avait assez, il pouvait se retrouver seul, au calme.

On frappa à la porte. Cela arrivait rarement maintenant. Au début, c'était incessant. Ron qui venait squatter, Seamus se plaindre de Dean, Dean de Seamus, Hermione lui lire des passages entier des lettres de Krum avec qui elle était restée en contact, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été le voir chez lui, Ginny et Colin qui venaient pour le plaisir de l'espionner. On aurait pu penser qu'une fois ensemble, ils se soient lassés de leur Potter-mania, mais ça avait été tout le contraire. Si bien qu'un jour, il s'était énervé et avait déclaré qu'il ne voulait plus *personne* là, même si le ciel tombait dehors, sous peine de voir l'imprudent passer par la fenêtre. Ses amis ne l'avaient pas très bien pris mais ils s'y étaient faits. Harry était fatigué, et n'avait aucune envie de répondre. 

La personne n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de vouloir partir. Devant le manque de réponse d'Harry, on ouvrit la porte.

/pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à la fermée.../

"Harry?" C'était Neville. Ce cher Neville. Harry était trop las pour se mettre en colère, il aurait plus vite fait de...

"Harry? Ah je suis content de te trouver..."

Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas en dire autant, mais Nev' semblait très nerveux. Plus que d'habitude. /Qu'est ce qui s'est encore passé?/

"Salut Nev'."

"Tu as vraiment été génial tout à l'heure..." 

Harry l'interrompit, acide."Si c'était juste pour tu n'avais pas besoin de venir jusque ici, tu me l'as déjà dit tout à l'heure." 

Neville palit. Il reprtit en bégayant. " En fait je voulais... euh... te demander quelque chose..." 

Harry se redressa dans son lit. /Grrrrrrrrrr.../ Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça? Pourquoi toujours SON avis? Ne pouvaient-ils jamais réfléchir seuls? 

"Quoi, Neville?"

"En fait, jeje... tu sais le baabaal d'hiver euh..."

"Oui, qui que ce soit je suis certain qu'elle voudra bien venir avec toi. Maintenant, désolé mais je suis creuvé."

Neville recula un peu, devant la réponse peu aimable d'Harry. Il n'abandonna pas pour autant.

"En fait, ce n'est pas ça le problème... j'ai déjà demander, c'est que cestpasquelquundenotremaisonenfaitilestdeserpentardetjevoulaissavoirsiçatedérangeaispaspaskils sontsencésêtrenosenemisetquevuquetutebatssouventaveceuxetque..."

Harry coupa le flot de paroles de Nev'. C'était plus qu'il pouvait en supporter. Une tirade, dite à toute allure, dans l'état de décrépitude avancée où il était, n'était pas bon pour son moral, et encore moins pour sa pauvre tête. La seule chose qu'il avait compris c'était serpentard. Très bien...

"Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Dumbledore est pour l'entente entre les maisons, Ron risque de ne pas être très content, mais il s'en remettra... tant que c'est pas une fille de la petite bande à Malfoy..."

Neville passa du cachet d'aspirine à la tomate trop mûre. Un visage s'imposa tout de suite à Harry. "Oooooooh pas Pansy Parkinson?" Cette fille en grandissant ne s'était pas arrangée... plus grande et plus forte que la plus part des garçons, d'une intelligence toute relative et avec un physique aussi agréable qu'un détraqueur.

"Non..." Il n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'autres filles dans l'entourage direct de Malfoy... Harry tilta soudain. *fille* Neville n'avait pas dit que... Neville comprit à l'air ahuri de son ami que celui-ci venait de compendre une autre partie de son problème.

"Greg et moi on veut vraiment aller ensemble..."

"Greg? Qui est... Gregory GOYLE????????????"

S'il n'avait pas été assis, il serait tombé. Il ne put retenir un rictus d'horreur... Goyle, l'ombre de Malfoy... brrrrrr il n'aurait jamais imaginé *cette* chose dans ce genre de contexte... une telle créature simiesque... Neville, en voyant l'air particulièrement dégouté de Harry, s'enfuit. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, l'autre jeune homme avait passé la porte. Il n'avait pas voulu blessé Nev' mais *Goyle*... c'était un choc. Harry n'avait vraiment pas la force de lui courir après. Il décida qu'il lui parlerait au dîner. Ron ne serait pas vraiment très heureux... ce n'était pas un fervent partisan de l'homosexualité, il avait boudé Seamus et Dean environ un mois quand il avait appris, et évitait encore de les rencontrer seul, mais il detestait encore plus les Serpentards. Au fur des années, les Serpentards étaient devenus sa bête noire... un effet Malfoy s'en doute. Harry s'endormit en pensant aux problèmes qui ne manqueraient pas de venir, et se demanda une fois de plus ce qu'il avait fait pour que les autres le prennent pour leader si jeune...

A suivre...


	2. Où ce n'est pas celui que l'on pourrait ...

fanfiction sur les livres Harry Potter. Ils ne sont malheureusement pas à moi... j'aimerais pourtant. Appartiennent tous à la gentille dame qui s'appelle J.K. Rowling.

Pour les remarques, les compliments et les déclarations de guerre.(j'adore me disputer, ça me maintient en forme^^), vous avez mon email^^

Pairing: DM/HP GG/NL PP/LB

Attention: arf n'espérez pas voir des couples hétérosexuels dans cette fanfics... à part le classique Herm'/Ron. Mais ils risquent d'être les seuls. Si ça vous pose un problème, le mieux ce serait de rebrousser chemin ^-^;;; 

Je suis une fan des Serpentards... je veux dire tous les serpentards et pas seulement le mec le plus cute de tout Poudlard, j'ai nommé Drago^^ Non j'adore Pansy (même si j'ai tendance à taper sur elle), Greg et Vincent, Blaise,... tellement plus classe que les autres... quoique George et Fred ne sont pas mal non plus... mais ça c'est mon trip habituel sur les jumeaux ^o^. Alors si je prends honteusement parti pour mes chéris, m'en voulez pas si c'est pas réaliste...

Le Bal de Neville

2. Où ce n'est pas celui que l'on pourrait attendre qui donne une leçon de morale.

Harry ne se réveilla pas avant le lendemain matin. Sa fatigue avait eu raison de son estomac pour la nuit, mais ce matin il était affamé. Il s'habilla rapidement, et se précipita dans les escaliers. Ce n'est que quand il passa devant le dortoir de ses amis qu'il se rappela de ce que Neville lui avait dit la veille. Il faudrait qu'il lui parle au petit déjeuner. La perspective de voir *Goyle* avec son ami, ne lui faisait plus aussi peur. Nev' était un grand garçon, suffisament pour savoir qui pouvait faire un petit ami acceptable ou non... et puis Goyle avait peut-être des talents cachés. / Saleté d'imagination!/ Il y a des images, qu'il ne voulait pas du tout avoir en tête... Goyle et Neville... brrrr. Evidement c'est touujours ces images qui sont les plus dure à oublier. 

Neville ne se montra pas à table. Un rapide coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentards lui permit de constater que Goyle manquait également. Il espérait que Nev' n'avait pas pris trop mal sa réaction hier... non il n'y avait aucune raison, il avait juste manquer de vomir en entendant le nom de Goyle... voir Harry mépriser son petit ami comme ça avait du lui faire très plaisir... Harry soupira. Il fallait vraiment qu'il voit Nev' le plus vite possible. Malfoy, Crabbe et Parkinson le fixaient méchament-enfin plus que d'habitude- tout en discutant âprement entre eux... encore à préparer un de leur petit jeu rien que pour lui... "Comme si j'avais besoin de ça maintenant". Il souhaitait *vraiment* que les serpentards ne soient pas au courant, sinon, ça promettrait un conflit d'un genre inédit et certainement violent. Les Serpentards n'étaient pas connus pour leur ouverture d'esprit, surtout quand il y avait des Gryffondors concernés. Le gentil Malfoy serait très content...

Le premier cour de la journée était Soins aux créatures magiques... avec les Serpentards. Charmant. Hagrid leur aurait certainement préparé quelque chose d'original et de particulièrement dangereux, idéal pour commencer une journée. Il suivit Ron et Hermione, ses deux meilleurs amis qui ne le resteraient pas longtemps s'ils continuaient à se tourner autour sans se décider à se parler. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il attendait aujourd'hui... c'était une des principale chose qui avait changé chez lui. Il passait son temps à s'inquiéter des problèmes présents et futurs. C'était presque une obsession depuis quelques temps. "Le poids des responsabilités", songea-t-il amer.

"Ca va Harry ? Tu fais une drôle de tête...", demanda Herm'

"Hein? Oh, non c'est rien, je t'assure, ça va. C'est le match d'hier, je suis encore un peu fatigué." 

Hermione était peut-être la seule personne qui s'inquiétait autant, voir plus que lui... s'inquiéter de tout et surtout des cours, des devoirs et de Ron était sa grande spécialité. Il se demandait ce qu'elle dirait si elle savait. Il n'était pas très sûre de sa réaction. Certainement plus calmement que Ron. Perdu dans ses pensées à nouveaux, il se laissa distancer par ses deux amis sur le chemin qui menait à la cabane d'Hagrid. Il s'aperçut de son erreur lorsque certains Serpentards, Malfoy, Crabbe et Parkinson pour ne pas les citer, l'arrêtèrent. Il ne manquait que cela à une journée si parfaite.

"Alors, Potter, on est tout seul?"

"Qu'est que tu veux Malfoy?" Harry avait l'impression que c'était toujours la même scène qu'ils jouaient. Un rien lassant.

" Moi? Au mais rien, Potter. Tu me dégoutes..."

"J'ai déjà entendu ça, je crois", souligna Harry.

"Quand on voit ce qu'il y a derrière les beaux discours des Gryffondors..."

"Comment ça? Expliques toi Malfoy!" Harry ne voyait pas où Malfoy voulait en venir cette fois... rien de bon pour lui vraisemblablement. Pansy l'attrapa par le col. A défaut d'être jolie, elle avait une poigne que bien des hommes lui auraient enviée. Harry jetta un coup d'oeil au dernier larron. Crabbe était celui qui avait l'air le plus furieux. Il serrait ses poings à en rendre les jointures blanches. Harry aurait parié qu'il aurait bien vite l'occasion de les voir de plus près.

"Vous oubliez bien vite l'amitié, vous les *courageux* Gryffondors"

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. C'était les Serpentards, qui selon la classification généralement admise, était du côté des 'méchants' qui disaient ça? Pansy le relâcha, l'envoyant bouler sur l'herbe. Crabbe s'approcha de lui, et Harry crût qu'il lui donnerait quelques coups bien placés.

"Il était complètement retourné après t'avoir parlé. Tu as de la chance que j'ai promis de ne rien te faire, sinon je t'aurais frappé comme les petits batards dans ton genre le méritent".

Harry se releva. Il venait de comprendre. Il parlait de Neville ? Ils faisaient ça pour Goyle et Neville ? Eux? [ndaiguma: serait-il encore plus bête que Greg et Vincent??]

"Neville?"

"Qui d'autre, demanda Malfoy, ce n'est pas parce que vous l'avez laissé tombé que nous nous allons faire pareil avec *nos* amis."

Harry avait la désagréable impression d'être dans le mauvais camps. Ce n'était pas une sensation très agréable... Tout ça pour un qui-pro-quo. S'il avait rattrapé Nev' hier, rien ne serait arrivé. Maudite paress... Malfoy rompit le fil de ses pensées, d'un coup de poing dans le ventre, assez fort pour lui couper la respiration. Il se pencha vers Harry, plié en deux de douleur.

"Je n'avais rien promis, moi. Et ce genre de préjugés me rend..."

"Heyyyy! Qu'est ce que vous faites?!"

"Laissez Harry, bande de..."

Seamus et Dean courraient à présent dans leur direction, pour porter secours à Harry. Les Serpentards hésitèrent un instant avant de poursuivre leur route. Non sans avoir préciser à Harry que s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à Neville et Goyle, celà lui retomberait dessus, plus vite qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Les deux gryffondors arrivèrent enfin à lui, pestant contre les serpentards en général et Malfoy en particulier. Ils lui demandèrent quinze fois s'il allait bien, et sans un de ses regards meurtriers qu'il avait copié sur Rogue, ils auraient probablement continués plus longtemps. Ils projettèrent mille façons de rendre la pareille aux serpentards en continuant sur le sentier jusqu'à chez Hagrid. Harry ne les écoutait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Ce qui se faisait de pire chez les serpentards avait accepté qu'un des leur sorte avec un gryffondor du même sexe que lui ? Il n'aurait jamais imaginé... c'était le monde à l'envers. 

/préjugés/ Ce qui avait le plus choqué Harry quand Nev' lui avait parlé, ce n'était pas tant qu'il soit gay (lui même n'était pas très sûr de son orientation sexuelle même s'il aurait préféré être grillé sur place que de l'avouer) mais que ce soit GOYLE qu'il ait choisi pour petit ami... Il fallait vraiment qu'il règle ça avec Nev' le plus tôt possible. Le pauvre devait être vraiment retourné pour ne pas être descendu et pour que Malfoy soit venu. Eurk... Malfoy, et il est du bon côté cette fois... /Excellente journée décidément. /

Alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de la cabane d'Hagrid, Harry fit promettre à Seamus et Dean de ne rien dire à *personne* de l'altercation qu'il avait eu ce matin. A contre coeur ils acceptèrent. 

à suivre.


	3. Explications

fanfiction sur les livres Harry Potter. Ils ne sont malheureusement pas à moi... j'aimerais pourtant. Appartiennent tous à la gentille dame qui s'appelle J.K. Rowling.

Pour les remarques, les compliments et les déclarations de guerre.(j'adore me disputer, ça me maintient en forme^^), z'avez mon e-mail^^

Pairing: DM/HP GG/NL PP/LB

Attention: arf n'espérez pas voir des couples hétérosexuels dans cette fanfics... à part le classique Herm'/Ron. Mais ils risquent d'être les seuls. Si ça vous pose un problème, le mieux ce serait de rebrousser chemin ^-^;;; 

Je suis une fan des Serpentards... je veux dire tous les serpentards et pas seulement le mec le plus cute de tout Poudlard, j'ai nommé Drago^^ Non j'adore Pansy (même si j'ai tendance à taper sur elle), Greg et Vincent, Blaise,... tellement plus classe que les autres... quoique George et Fred ne sont pas mal non plus... mais ça c'est mon trip habituel sur les jumeaux ^o^. Alors si je prends honteusement parti pour mes chéris, m'en voulez pas si c'est pas réaliste...

Le Bal de Neville

3. Explications.

Harry avait attendu impatiemment la fin des cours de la demi-journée pour pouvoir parler à Neville. Pour échapper aux regards haineux des Serpentards et interrogatifs de ses amis. Il les aurait envoyer au diable... ou à Oncle Voldi, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Il détestait les Serpentards et Malfoy pour avoir mieux réagi que lui. Et Ron et Herm' pour les raisons habituelles : pourquoi se mettaient-ils systématiquement de part et d'autre de lui, si c'était pour se lancer des regards énamourés par dessus lui. Si au moins, ils étaient ensembles, il aurait un prétexte pour les planter là. Mais ça devait être trop leur demander. Un jour, il devrait utiliser son ascendance sur eux pour les obliger à se déclarer. [Ouais... t'es le roi quand il s'agit d'amour, hein, harry? qui s'est qui a tellement bien réagi qu'il a flippé Nev' ??]. Mieux valait qu'il se mêle de ses affaires.

L'heure tant attendue arriva, et Harry se dépêcha de filer, sous le regards goguenard de Malfoy. Il arriva essoufflé au château. Avoir mauvaise conscience augmentait sa vitesse de façon phénoménale. Il espérait que Nev' serait dans la tour Gryffondor, il se voyait mal aller chez les Serpentards... Il ne l'avait pas vu ce matin, et vu l'attitude des Serpentards, il s'était peut-être refugié chez eux. La grosse dame lui demanda pourquoi il était là, si tôt et seul, mais Harry se contenta de lui donner le mot de passe sans répondre. 

Neville était bien là. Avec Goyle. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur la salle commune, il les trouva. Neville, les yeux rouges dans les bras de Goyle, qui jouait gentiment avec les boucles de ses cheveux. Neville sursauta en le voyant, légèrement appeuré. Goyle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas très amicaux. [pourquoi j'ai toujours droit à ce genre de regards de la part des Serpentards?] Harry était *un peu* mal à l'aise. Personne ne semblait décider à parler... en toute logique, Harry devait commencer. Au moins Goyle n'avait pas essayer de le frapper, pas encore.

"Euh... Nev'... je voulais te dire... à propos d'hier et de vous d..."

"Si c'est pour rendre Nev' encore plus triste c'est pas la peine"

C'était la première fois que Harry entendait la voix de l'homme de mains de Malfoy... même lui pouvait aligner deux mots, plus d'un aurait été surpris. En fait, il n'avait jamais entendu Crabbe non plus avant ce matin. Il aurait appris des choses aujourd'hui, remarqua-t-il ironiquement. Autant dire ce qu'il pensait tout de suite. Ca ne servait à rien de tenir le pauvre Neville dans cet état.

"Ce n'est pas mon but... hier j'ai mal réagi, mais hum... j'étais tellement étonné. Je veux dire, *GOYLE?!?!*. je n'avais jamais pensé à lui autrement qu'en armoire à glace derrière Malfoy...le choisir lui alors qu'il y a tellement d'autres garçons à Poudlard... Tu vois *GOYLE*, mince, je veux dire, je suis désolé. Tu choisis qui tu veux, et tant que tu es bien, c'est l'essentiel. Tant qu'il ne te fait pas souffrir, ça me va."

"Pas besoin de ton accord, Potter."

[Oups] En fait, c'est peut-être parce qu'il se comportait comme ça que les autres l'avaient pris comme leader. Apparement Nev' n'était pas tout à fait du même avis que son petit ami, car il le lâcha, pour sauter au cou d'Harry. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque Harry fut au bord de l'étouffement et que Greg commence à lançer des regards jaloux sur eux. Avec un sourire, Nev' retourna se scotcher à Greg.

"Bon vous sautez ce repas aussi, où vous venez manger?"

Les deux autres garçons se regardèrent un instant avant de suivre Harry. Ils descendirent les escaliers mains dans la main, harry ouvrant le chemin devant eux. 

"C'est bien que vous ayez décidé de mettre tout le monde au courant dès maintenant."

"Comment ça? Pas avant le bal..."

"T'as rien dit Potter!"

Harry s'arrêta. C'était quoi cette blague? Ils étaient complètement inconscients ou...

"Heu, vous n'étiez pas dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, il y a quelques minutes?"

"Ben si, et alors?"

"Et si ça n'avait pas été moi? Ron aurait fait un scandale."

Nev' et Greg se regardèrent horrifiés. Harry commencait à se sentir vraiment mal.

"Dites moi que vous avez dit à la grosse dame de se taire..."

"Non" Neville avait répondu ça d'une toute petite voix... C'était pas croyable qu'ils aient réussi à tenir ça secret deux mois. 

"Si elle n'a pas déjà parler de Goyle chez les gryffondors aux autres tableaux ou aux fantômes..."

"Oh non!" 

Nev' était au bord de la crise de larmes et Goyle n'avait pas l'air beaucoup mieux. [qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?] Harry les fit descendre manger, pendant que lui allait voir le tableau. Il remonta les marches quatre à quatre. Il n'en avait pas fini avec ses deux là. Tu parles d'un cadeau empoisonné. De nouvelles responsabilités pour Harry Potter, comme s'il en manquait. La grosse dame était là. Elle renifla avec dédain quand elle le vit. Evidement elle n'avait pas apprécié son manque de dilligence à lui faire la conversation.

"Mot de passe?"

"en fait je voulais vous parler"

"Hum... vous changez vite d'humeur jeune homme. A votre âge, j'était plus polie envers mes ainés." [elle a été jeune, elle??]

"Oui, très bien je m'excuse. Ne dites pas qu'il y avait un serpentard ici. A qui que ce soit"

"et pour quelle raison? vous n'avez pas été très aimable..."

"S'il vous plait?"

"je ne sais pas... si vous discutiez avec moi..."

Harry commençait à en avoir assez de ce tableau débile qui se permettait de lui faire la leçon, quand on trouve des mots de passe aussi minables que ça...

"Ecoutez-moi bien. Si vous le dites à qui que ce soit, ce que Black vous a fait ne sera rien à comparaison avec ce que je vous ferais, c'est suffisament clair? Si vous voulez être défigurée à vie, je peux arranger ça... si non vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire... ou plutôt à ne pas faire."

La grosse dame, effrayée, se contenta d'hocher la tête. Voilà qui était fait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une demie-heure pour manger mais au moins l'affaire Neville-Goyle était réglée... jusqu'à leur prochaine bourde. Une fois dans le refectoire, il s'assit à côté de Nev', délaissant Ron et Herm'. Il le rassura sur le sort de leur secret. Ses deux meilleurs amis n'arrêtèrent pas de lui poser des questions. Harry y répondit du mieux qu'il put sans rien dévoiler. Les serpentards ne s'occupaient plus de lui, mais de leurs assiettes. Enfin Pansy et Crabbe, car Malfoy le fixait toujours avec une lueur mauvaise au fond du regard. 

à suivre.


	4. Une détention? Avec plaisir

fanfiction sur les livres Harry Potter. Ils ne sont malheureusement pas à moi... j'aimerais pourtant. Appartiennent tous à la gentille dame qui s'appelle J.K. Rowling.

Pour les remarques, les compliments et les déclarations de guerre.(j'adore me disputer, ça me maintient en forme^^), z'avez mon e-mail^^

Pairing: DM/HP GG/NL PP/LB

Attention: arf n'espérez pas voir des couples hétérosexuels dans cette fanfics... à part le classique Herm'/Ron. Mais ils risquent d'être les seuls. Si ça vous pose un problème, le mieux ce serait de rebrousser chemin ^-^;;; 

Je suis une fan des Serpentards... je veux dire tous les serpentards et pas seulement le mec le plus cute de tout Poudlard, j'ai nommé Drago^^ Non j'adore Pansy (même si j'ai tendance à taper sur elle), Greg et Vincent, Blaise,... tellement plus classe que les autres... quoique George et Fred ne sont pas mal non plus... mais ça c'est mon trip habituel sur les jumeaux ^o^. Alors si je prends honteusement parti pour mes chéris, m'en voulez pas si c'est pas réaliste...

Le Bal de Neville

4. Une détention? Avec plaisir...

Les cours de potions de Rogue étaient toujours aussi néfastes aux points des Gryffondors. En six ans, Rogue leur avait retiré plus de point qu'à toutes les autres maisons réunies. Harry en avait perdu plus de la moitié. La plus part du temps sous des prétextes fumants. Qu'il soit à l'heure, en retard, qu'il bavarde ou qu'il se taise, qu'il sache répondre ou non, il était toujours coupable de quelque chose. Nev' non plus n'avait pas beaucoup de chance avec les cours de potions. En six ans, il n'en avait réussi que 3, aucune cette année. De nouveau Rogue lui passait un savon. Sa potion avait trouvé le moyen d'être verte pomme, alors qu'elle aurait dû être rouge cerise. Malheureusement pour lui, sa potion ne se contenta pas d'être de la mauvaise couleur, elle se mit à bouilloner et à mousser avant de déborder et de finir sur la robe et les pieds de Rogue.

"Longdubas! Détention, ce soir! et cinquante points de moins pour les gryffondors."

Le visage de leur *cher* professeur était tordu par la colère, il leur ordonna de continuer leur travail pendant qu'il partait se changer. Neville avait l'air d'apprécier la punition encore moins que d'habitude. Il devait avoir prévu de voir Goyle le soir même. Avec la détention, ça risquait de tomber un peu à l'eau. Au moins, Harry n'aurait pas à couvrir Nev'. Ses soupçons se trouvèrent confirmés lorsque Goyle fit tomber, *accidentellement*, des algues d'armorifage sur Rogue qui venait de revenir... Selon sa mauvaise foi légendaire, il accusa Dean et retira de nouveau des points aux Gryffondors. 

Harry était sincèrement désolé pour eux,... et pour le compte des points de sa maison. Pour couper court toute nouvelle tentative désastreuse, Harry se décida à agir lui-même. L'intelligence de Goyle étant ce qu'elle est, il n'arriverait probablement à rien. Il jeta un oeil sur la pièce, cherchant une idée sans risque pour lui. Une bouteille d'un liquide noir était posée sur le bureau de Rogue. Vraiment tentatrice. Un jeu d'enfant. Harry sortit discrètement sa baguette et la fit exploser. Sa baguette disparue aussi vite qu'il l'avait prise. 

Finalement, le liquide n'était pas noir mais prune. Le visage de Rogue avait pris cette teinte en fait. Rogue dont les traits tressautaient de fureur. Il parcourut la classe du regard à la recherche d'un coupable, du côté Gryffondor bien entendu. Harry espérait que Goyle comprendrait que c'était pour lui... // oh mon Dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fait // Goyle, comprendre ?

"Qui a fait ça ? QUI A FAIT ÇA ??

Un silence pesant paralysa la classe. Personne n'osait bouger. Rogue dévisagea chaque Gryffondor. Il s'arrêta sur Harry. //Pourquoi est ce que je m'en doutais? Neville tu te débrouilles seul à partir de maintenant // Il eut évidemment droit au sourire carnassier cette-fois-potter-c'en-est-fini-de-vous. Et l'incroyable se produisit. Cela sidéra la classe bien plus que la nouvelle couleur de peau de Rogue. Une intervention inespérée. Mais pas de Goyle. De Drago Malfoy. Malfoy qui aurait pourtant fait n'importe quoi pour voir Potter puni.

"C'est Grégory, monsieur."

Rogue s'étouffa sous le choc. Drago qui dénoncait un de ses camarades Serpentards ? Goyle comprit, enfin, que c'était sa chance d'être en détention ce soir.

"Oui, c'est moi."

Le professeur réfléchit un instant, avant de trouver un moyen de tourner la situation en son avantage.

"Très bien. Détention pour vous, Monsieur Goyle. Pas de point perdu pour les Serpentards puisque vous avez avoué. 20 points pour Monsieur Malefoy qui a eu le courage de dénoncer un de ses amis, et je retire 20 points aux Gryffondors pour n'avoir rien dit. Et maintenant sortez, le cours est fini. Longdubas et Goyle ce soir après le dîner, ici."

Rogue s'était encore débrouillé pour avantager sa maison. Et dire que si Harry avait accusé Goyle, il aurait été accusé de délation et manque de camaraderie... Trouver de telles excuses à chaque fois, était un art que seul Rogue maîtrisait à ce niveau. 

Harry rangea ses affaires, heureux d'en avoir fini avec ce cours. Neville lui articula un merci inaudible. Goyle ne le bouscula pas à la fin du cours. Malfoy semblait avoir remarqué ce qu'il avait fait et ne lui adressa pas un de ses regards tueurs habituels. Il n'avait pas tout perdu. Depuis trois jours qu'il savait, il avait passé son temps à couvrir Neville. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que 'savoir' entrainerait tout un lot de nouvelles responsabilités. Enfin à part les cauchemars à imaginer Goyle et Neville faisant *ça*, mais comme par un fait exprès, ça avait été bien pire. Maintenant il devait jouer les maraines-fées autour du jeune couple oublieux. Il s'imaginait très bien en tutu rose à voleter autour d'eux en les arrosant de poudre dorée... [Si ça continue comme ça, ils ne verront jamais le bal, je les aurais tués avant]

à suivre.


	5. Compréhension inattendue et faux duel

fanfiction sur les livres Harry Potter. Ils ne sont malheureusement pas à moi... j'aimerais pourtant. Appartiennent tous à la gentille dame qui s'appelle J.K. Rowling.

Pour les remarques, les compliments et les déclarations de guerre.(j'adore me disputer, ça me maintient en forme^^), z'avez mon e-mail^^ aiguma_a@yahoo.fr

Pairing: DM/HP GG/NL PP/LB

Attention: arf n'espérez pas voir des couples hétérosexuels dans cette fanfics... à part le classique Herm'/Ron. Mais ils risquent d'être les seuls. Si ça vous pose un problème, le mieux ce serait de rebrousser chemin ^-^;;; 

Je suis une fan des Serpentards... je veux dire tous les serpentards et pas seulement le mec le plus cute de tout Poudlard, j'ai nommé Drago^^ Non j'adore Pansy (même si j'ai tendance à taper sur elle), Greg et Vincent, Blaise,... tellement plus classe que les autres... quoique George et Fred ne sont pas mal non plus... mais ça c'est mon trip habituel sur les jumeaux ^o^. Alors si je prends honteusement parti pour mes chéris, m'en voulez pas si c'est pas réaliste.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés des reviews.^^

Le Bal de Neville

5. Compréhension inattendue et faux duel.

Harry se réveilla le premier le lendemain matin. [Merlin merci.] Alors qu'il passait la tête pour vérifier que tout allait bien dans le dortoir de ses amis, il s'aperçut que le lit de Neville n'était pas défait. Apparement il n'était pas rentré de la nuit. Sa détention avec Snape avait dû se finir de façon plus qu'agréable... En voyant son lit, les autres se poseraient des questions. Comment cela avait-il pu rester secret aussi longtemps ? Deux garçons si négligents... Harry désordonna les draps.  
[Dire que ça fait parti de mon job maintenant.]

Il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner sans attendre. Peu de gens étaient là. Quelques élèves, quelques professeurs. Dumbledore qui le salua d'un signe de tête. C'était fou. Au fur et à mesure de ses rencontres avec son bon vieux Voldy, les professeurs s'étaient montrés de plus en plus respectueux, le considérant plus comme l'un des leurs que comme un élève... sauf Rogue. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais. Et c'était rassurant.

Lorsque la nuée descendit pour le courier, Harry avait fini de manger et ses amis commençaient à peine. Neville était arrivé le dernier, précédé de peu par Goyle. Il avait de la chance d'être le couple le plus improbable de l'école. Un hibou de l'école se posa devant lui. Après avoir un morceau de gâteau au messager, il ouvrit l'enveloppe, se demandant qui pouvait lui écrire. Une jolie écriture fine et de l'encre verte. [Serpentard à n'en pas douter.]

"Potter,  
Je vais t'accorder le bénéfice du doute pour N et G, mais je te tiens à l'oeil. La prochaine fois, je serais moins magnanime."

Harry fronça les sourcils et se reporta à la signature en bas de la lettre. Qu'il pouvait être arrogant parfois... même dans ses lettres. Il continua cependant sa lecture.

"Je suis quand même assez soulagé de ne plus être le seul réparer les bêtises de ce couple . Ils sont assez désespérants dans leur genre. Au fait, pas la peine d'essayer un sort d'alerte, il sonnerait tout le temps, crois-moi.  
D.M"

Le ton du reste de la lettre était assez surprenant. Harry pouffa en lisant le passage sur les sorts d'alerte. C'était plutôt évident. Il en arrivait presque à plaindre Malfoy. Déjà que là, il devait être constamment derrière Neville, il n'osait pas imaginé ce que cela avait dû être *avant*. Il leva la tête vers les Serpentards avec un sourire. Ils n'avaient pas l'air aussi horribles que tous les jours ce matin. Pansy essayait de rhabiller Goyle correctement. Au moins, la légendaire incapacité de Nevile à attacher ses boutons correctements, lui permettait de ne pas trop s'inquiéter à ce propos. Malfoy ne le fusilla pas du regard. Ca aussi ça changeait. Si la relation entre Nev' et Goyle pouvait arranger les relations entre Serpentards et Gryffondors... Ce serait déjà ça de moins à lui poser problème. Il n'avait franchement pas besoin d'ennemi. [Malfoy] Savoir qu'il s'était démené pour cacher le lien entre son ami et Nev' le rendait presque sympathique... enfin presque, c'était Malfoy quand même. L'incident du soir le prouva. La détente n'était pas faite pour le grand public.

Tous les gryffondors de septième année descendaient en même temps pour le dîner. Ils étaient presque arrivé quand ils les virent.Parkinson, Malfoy et ses deux hommes de mains leur barraient la route. Ron en tête du groupe, les interpella avec sa délicatesse et sa grâce légendaire.  
"Dégage de la Malfoy ! Et emmène tes deux gorilles avec toi."  
"N'adresse pas la parole à tes supérieurs sur ce ton, Weasley."  
"Va te faire foutre, Malfoy."  
"Bien entendu, je ne suis pas un de ses vierges Gryffondors."  
Ron allait se jeter poings en avant sur Malfoy quand Harry l'arrêta net. "Non, Ron." Cela avait du bon d'être le leader parfois.  
"Mais Harryyyyy !"  
"Si tu fais ça, c'est toi qui seras puni, tu ne voudras pas donner ce plaisir à Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis il n'y a rien d'insultant à être vierge. Ce n'est pas comme si nous nous cherchions à être des trainées comme les Serpentards."  
Ron plastronna de la répartie de son leader. Le visage de Malfoy avait perdu des couleurs. [je ne pensais pas ça possible. il est tellement pâle.]  
"Sale petit batard d'adorateurs des moldus."  
"Oooooh le petit dracounet à son papa le mangemort à bien appris sa leçon ! Voldy n'a pas à s'en faire, une seconde génération de lèche-bottes est en place."  
Malfoy l'attrapa par le col. Harry resta calme et le regarda dans les yeux, le mettant au défi de le frapper. Il avait affronté Voldemort plusieurs fois, ce n'était pas lui qui allait lui faire peur. Malfoy le lâcha.  
"Très bien Potter... demain matin. Duel. Toi et moi, un témoin chacun."  
"Un seul témoin ?!" s'exclama Hermione. Cela mit aussi la puce à l'oreille d'Harry. Malfoy réclamait toujours deux témoins ou aucun. Là, le message était plutôt clair. [il joue bien la comédie...]  
"Je prends Grégory. Choisis le tiens."  
Ron s'était déjà mis en avant. Mais Harry les surprit tous. "Très bien. Neville."  
"Dans le hall demain matin."  
Les Serpentards partirent un rictus méprisant sur leurs visages. Les gryffondors avaient du mal à se remettre eux. Mais après ce fut une avalanche de reproche, Ron le plus bruyant.  
"Mais Harry..."  
"NEVILLE ?? Tu es fou ? Il..."  
"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas choisiiiiiiii !"  
Harry les fit taire.   
"Neville se débrouillera très bien, je t'assure. Cette tâche est faite pour lui." Ce n'était que trop vrai d'ailleurs.  
"Mais c'est tooujours moi qui..."  
"Taratata ! Cela me prendra certainement une bonne partie de la matinée, toi et Herm profitez-en pour discuter et vous mettre ENFIN ensemble.  
Seamus, Dean, Nev', Parvati et Lavender étaient explosés de rire. Hermy et Ron l'étaient beaucoup moins. Ils ne lui adressèrent plus la parole de la soirée. [Au moins ça de gagner. Je ne verrais pas leurs regards dégoulinants, éperdus d'amour et absolument dégoutaaaaaaants.]

Le lendemain, Harry alla encore manger sans attendre ses amis. Pour tout dire, il n'y pensa même pas. En fait, il se demandait s'il devait à un duel pour occuper le temps pendant que Neville et Goyle... euh... seraient occupés. L'image qui vint le frapper manqua de lui faire recracher son jus de citrouille... Dès le petit-déjeuner... brrrrrr. Pourquoi Neville avait-il choisi Goyle ? Il pensait bien ne jamais le comprendre.  
[Duel, pas duel, duel, pas duel....]  
Il en était à 'duel' quand les autres gryffondors de septième année arrivèrent. Ron ne perdit pas de temps en formule de politesse, il essaya immédiatement de le convaincre.  
"Harry ! Echange Neville contre moi !"  
"Bonjour Ron. Bien dormi ?" Il se tourna vers les autres arrivants."Salut les gars. Bien dormi les filles ?"  
"Salut Harry !"  
"Bonjour Harry !"  
"Ne détourne pas la conversation ! Tu ne peux pas emener Neville."  
Neville rougit, mal à l'aise. Harry soupira."Et pourquoi ça ?"  
"Parce que c'est Neville !! Il est presque cracmol !! "  
Neville rougit de plus belle et baissa les yeux. Harry vit rouge mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Car les Serpentards passaient par là. *LES* Serpentards.  
"Hé bien Potter, tu aurais dû m'écouter en première année. Si c'est la façon dont Weasley traite ses amis..."  
"Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Drago. Ce rouquin se fiche pas mal de ses amis. Je ne voudrais pas en avoir un comme ça." renchérit Pansy.  
"De toutes façons on sait pourquoi il traine avec Potter... il espère qu'un peu d'or et de gloire retombe sur lui."  
Cela fit un choc aux gryffondors minus Neville et Harry d'entendre Goyle dire une phrase complexe.  
"Même si Ron a été insultant, déplacé et grossier, il a dit cela sous la colère et ne le pensait pas." répondit Harry.  
"Hein ??!!" s'indigna Ron. "Mais c'est vrai !!!"  
Harry abandonna. Ron était vraiment trop con parfois.  
"Si quelqu'un veut le frapper, je n'y vois aucune objection."  
L'idée d'Harry eut l'air de plaire à Goyle.  
"C'est vrai je peux ??!"  
Drago et Harry haussèrent les épaules. Même Hermione décida que si Ron recevait une correction elle serait amplement méritée. Neville fut le seul à prendre sa défense. Il se leva.  
"Non. Ce n'est pas la peine."  
Goyle tellement habitué à obéir sans se poser de question laissa Ron tranquille. Enfin c'est comme ça que la scène apparut aux Gryffondors. Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson rejoignirent leur table sans plus rien ajouter d'autre que "On se retrouve dans le hall tout à l'heure, Potter, ne t'enfuis pas avant."  
Le petit déjeuner se passa sans plus d'incident. Ron bouda dans son coin, plus honteux d'avoir été défendu par Neville que de son comportement.

Lorsque les Gryffondors se levèrent de table, les Serpentards firent de même. Tous se dirigèrent vers le hall. Malefoy et Goyle et Potter et Longbottom abandonnèrent là leurs amis et sortirent du château. Malefoy menait la marche. Potter se demandait où ils allaient attérir. Goyle et Longbottom avaient du mal à cacher leur impatience. Ils longèrent la forêt interdite un moment avant d'y entrer par un sentier que le Prefet en Chef ne connaissait pas. A partir de là les places s'inversèrent, le chateau n'était plus en vue. Gregory main dans la main avec Neville passèrent devant Drago et Harry qui se décida à demander où on le conduisait. Il n'aimait pas être le seul à ne pas savoir.  
"Eux ils vont aller dans une cabane que nous avons trouvés en troisième année et qu'on a arrangé depuis. Et nous on va attendre qu'ils viennent nous récupérer."  
"Attendre où ça ?"  
"Dans une clairière un peu plus loin."  
Se retrouver seul avec Malefoy ne l'enchantait guère. Le chemin se divisa en deux. et Greg et Neville s'arrêtèrent.  
"A tout à l'heure. Essayer de ne pas vous entretuer."  
"J'essaierais de pas tuer Potter... mais ce sera dur." répondit Drago avec un sourire.  
C'était la première fois qu'Harry le voyait sourire.[Il est mignoooooon.] Ouuuuuuh... d'où est-ce que ça venait ça ?  
"On te fait confiance, Drak." lui répondit son ami.  
"Vous, n'oubliez pas l'heure. Il y a des choses que je ne veux pas revivre."  
"hein ??!" Harry ne suivait plus là.  
"J'ai été obligé d'aller les chercher un jour et... en fait, tu ne veux pas *vraiment* savoir, Potter."  
Harry fit la grimace en comprenant. [O_O°]  
"On sera dans les temps, promis." finit Neville alors qu'ils s'éloignaient sur le chemin de gauche.

Il ne resta plus que Malefoy avec Harry. Ils partirent sur le chemin de droite sans ajouter un mot. Le chemin menait directement à une clairière assez grande et assez éclairée pour la forêt interdite. Drago s'assit au pied d'un arbre et sortit un livre. Visiblement, il ne comptait pas se battre. Harry regretta de ne pas avoir pensé à apporter de quoi passer le temps. Ils ne repartiraient pas avant la fin de la matinée. Ca allait être long. Très long. Il s'assit contre un arbre éloigné de celui de Drago. Le temps passa, lentement, jusqu'à ce que Drago relevant le nez de son livre, s'aperçoive du désoeuvrement d'Harry. Il se leva et se rapprocha d'Harry.  
"Alors Potter, on s'ennuit ?"  
Harry qui ne l'avait pas vu venir, occupé qu'il était à compter les brins d'herbe, sursauta.  
"Malefoy ! Tu pourrais prévenir !"  
"Oh ? Ce serait moins drôle." répondit-il avec un sourire franc.  
[Ca lui va vraiment bien.] Harry réprima un mouvement d'horreur et secoua la tête pour évacuer ses mauvaises pensées. [Malefoy est Malefoy]  
"Un problème ?"  
"Hein ? Euh non aucun."  
"Parfait parce que moi j'en ai un." Son ton s'était durcit et Harry se demanda ce qu'il pouvait y avoir.  
"Que les choses soient bien claires, je ne suis pas et ne compte pas devenir un des chiens au service de Voldemort."  
Harry resta sans voix un instant sans voix. Il y avait de quoi être surpris. Un, Drago Lucius Malefoy venait de dire qu'il ne suivrait pas les traces de son père dont il avait l'air de vénérer la moindre parcelle du qu'il foulait en tant que loyal mangemort. Deux, il avait prononcé le nom de Voldemort, ce qui n'avait jamais été le cas de Lucius Malefoy à chaque fois que Harry l'avait croisé. Trois, c'était Drago Malefoy, merde ! Il n'arrêtait pas avec ses insultes vaseuses sur l'origine d'Hermione et des autres élèves de parents moldus. Il aurait dû être le meilleur ami de Voldemort. Et puis...  
"Des problèmes à comprendre ? Je pensais avoir été clair pourtant."  
"J'ai entendu mais je ne suis pas sûr de bien avoir saisi. *Toi*, tu ne vas pas suivre Voldemort ? Désolé, mais j'ai du mal à le croire... ce que tu as dit et fais ces sept dernières années..."  
"Quoi ? J'ai dit que je ne suivrais pas Voldemort pas que je reniais ce que j'étais."  
" ???" Harry ne comprenait pas, mais alors pas du tout.  
"Potter, ferme la bouche... Merlin, les gryffondors sont vraiment d'une lenteur... Je suis un Malefoy et contrairement à mon père, je ne l'ai pas oublié. Il n'est pas question que je me soumette à qui que ce soit et certainement pas à un mage noir de seconde zone qui a été mis en fuite par un gamin. D'accord je n'aime pas les moldus, pour tout dire je les hais, mais raison de plus pour ne pas me salir les mains en les tuant. Et je suis un Serpentard, je ne peux pas annoncer la couleur d'entrée de jeu, c'est contraire aux lois de la maison."  
"Euh donc tu es toujours un enfoiré, un attroce psychotique dégénéré mais sans l'aspect mangemort." récapitula Harry qui se disait que les serpentards et les Malefoys étaient vraiment des tordus.  
"Admets que mon curiculum n'a pas besoin de la mention mangemort... il se suffit à lui même."ajouta Drago avec un sourire.  
"Ahah." Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou s'enfuir en courant.  
"Sinon, maintenant qu'on a réglé ça, c'est quoi ton équipe de quidditch préférée ?"  
Harry désarçonné par le changement abrupt de conversation, répondit néanmoins. Le quidditch était après tout un de ces sujets préférés. Ce fut leur sujet de conversation pendant presque deux heures. C'était une des rares choses qu'ils avaient en commun. Ok il y en avait certainement d'autres mais celle là était suffisament neutre si ne parlait pas des matchs griffy vs sly.

Un cri strident les interrompit alorsqu'ils essayaient vainement de comprendre la malchance des Canons de Chudley. L'un comme l'autre se levèrent baguettes en mains. Aucun doute que le cri appartenait à un de leurs amis... qui d'autres seraient assez fous pour aller se promener dans la forêt interdite. Arrivés à l'intersection, ne voyant personne, ils prirent le chemin par lequel leurs deux amis avaient disparus au début de la matinée. Ils les retrouvèrent un peu plus loin, Neville était à genouillé près de Greg qui paraissait un peu sonné. Un peu derrière eux se trouvait un gros serpent vert et noir qui ne bougeait plus.  
"Oh mon pauvre chéri !!" ne put se retenir de crier Harry en voyant la scène.  
Cette fois, ce fut à Drago de rester bouche bée, alors qu'Harry courait vers les deux garçons, les dépassaient et se précipitait vers le serpent. Neville et Gregory que l'exclamation horrifiée d'Harry avaient rendu conscients de la présence de leurs amis, étaient eux aussi sous le choc. Harry utilisa sa baguette pour remettre le serpent 'sur pieds'.  
"Potter ! Non mais ça va pas ?!"hurla Drago furieux de le voir commencer à parler au serpent en fourchelang.  
"Mais euh ! Ils lui ont fait mal." Le serpent continuait de siffler pendant qu'Harry parlait."Hein ?!" Il se tourna vers Neville."C'est toi qui a fait ça, Nev' ?"  
"Il nous a attaqué et il a mordu Greg ! J'allais pas le laisser faire ! Il aurait pu l'étouffer." se justifia Nev, de peur qu'Harry ne veuille venger son ami serpent.  
"Mais non pas ça ! Tu as réussi à le stupéfier et à enlever le venin !! Tu n'y étais jamais arriver avant ! Waouuuu !" s'exclama Harry.  
"Tu as vraiment fait ça Neville?"demanda Drago, oubliant un instant le gryffy au serpent.  
"Un peu qu'il l'a fait ! C'était impressionnant." répondit Greg à la place de son petit-ami qui rougit sous le compliment.  
"Il dit qu'il s'excuse." fit Harry.  
"Hein ?!" trois paires d'yeux incrédules le fixèrent comme s'il était fou.  
"Quoi ? Il est vraiment désolé. Il a très faim... et il ne pensait pas que vous pourriez vous défendre."  
Drago rit. "Ca c'est une excuse de Serpentard... je pensais pas que vous vous défendriez.... j'aime bien ce serpent finalement."  
Harry se releva et le serpent s'enroula autour de lui, sa tête au niveau de son oreille.  
"Heu... tu es sûr que c'est bien qu'il soit aussi proche de toi ?" s'inquiéta Neville.  
"Aucun problème. Il a promis d'être sage. Je lui ai dit que je lui stupéfierais un ou deux oiseaux avant de sortir de la forêt."  
"Ouuuuuu... répugnant. Tu vas lui tuer des oiseaux ?"  
"Mais non, je vais les figer pour qu'il puisse les manger sans qu'ils s'enfuient."  
"Ré-pu-gnant." réitéra Drago.  
"Je n'ai aucune affinité particulière avec les oiseaux. Ce qui n'est pas le cas des serpents."  
"Si on m'avait dit que je verrais ça..."

Le groupe des quatres garçons sortit de la forêt une fois le serpent nourri par les soins d'Harry qui lui avait même promis de revenir le voir bientôt sans ses rabbat-joie anti-reptiles. Ils avaient repris l'ordre normal des choses. Neville ne tenait plus la main de Gregory. Et les Gryffondors marchaient à bonne distance des Serpentards. Quand ils entrèrent dans le hall, des gryffondors et des sepentards les attendaient, impatients de connaître le verdict. Ron le premier d'entre eux.  
"Alors Harry ! Qui a gagné ?! Tu as mis une raclée à Malefoy, hein ?"  
Harry fut bien embété pour le coup. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il allait dire... Drago régla le problème à sa place. Si on peut dire.  
"Je ne me suis pas battu avec Potter."  
"HEIN ????!!!!"  
"Non, on a décidé que pour une fois ce serait aux autres de se battre. Greg et Longbottom l'ont fait à notre place."  
Blaise et Milicent avaient l'air très contentes. Seamus et Dean étaient très dépités.   
"J'y crois pas ! On avait parié sur la victoire des gryffondors ! On a perdu dix galions ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Harry ? T'es devenu fou ?"  
Encore une fois, on l'empécha de répondre. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal car il n'aurait pas su quoi répondre.  
"Mais j'ai eu le dessus!" s'exlama Neville, tout de suite suivi par Gregory. "Il se sert très bien de sa baguette !"  
Pansy et Vincent pouffèrent, Harry s'étouffa et Drago cacha un sourire derrière un baillement. Les autres n'avaient pas saisi et était trop surpris par Neville battant un serpentard. Pour tout dire ils auraient été supris s'il avait battu un poutsouffle de première année.  
Hermione fut la première à le féliciter.  
"Bravo ! Je savais bien que toutes ses années de tutoring n'étaient pas en vain !"  
Les autres gryffondors firent de même, Ron un peu plus froidement que les autres, encore jaloux. Harry regarda les Serpentards partirent, Pansy ébouriffant les cheveux de Gregory.   
[heureusement que c'est fini pour aujourd'hui... enfin j'espère.]

A suivre


	6. Ou comment Seamus réussit à gâcher une p...

fanfiction sur les livres Harry Potter. Ils ne sont malheureusement pas à moi... j'aimerais pourtant. Appartiennent tous à la gentille dame qui s'appelle J.K. Rowling.

Pour les remarques, les compliments et les déclarations de guerre.(j'adore me disputer, ça me maintient en forme^^), z'avez mon e-mail^^ aiguma_a@yahoo.fr

Pairing: DM/HP GG/NL PP/LB

Attention: arf n'espérez pas voir des couples hétérosexuels dans cette fanfics... à part le classique Herm'/Ron. Mais ils risquent d'être les seuls. Si ça vous pose un problème, le mieux ce serait de rebrousser chemin ^-^;;; 

Je suis une fan des Serpentards... je veux dire tous les serpentards et pas seulement le mec le plus cute de tout Poudlard, j'ai nommé Drago^^ Non j'adore Pansy (même si j'ai tendance à taper sur elle), Greg et Viny Blaise,... tellement plus classes que les autres... quoique George et Fred ne sont pas mal non plus... mais ça c'est mon trip habituel sur les jumeaux ^o^. Alors si je prends honteusement parti pour mes chéris, m'en voulez pas si c'est pas réaliste.   
Ah il y a une chose que je déteste c'est cho... quelle garce, quelle pourriture c'te fille... Et vous avez vu dans quelle maison elle est ? C'est pas étonnant !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés des reviews.^^ Un indice pour sophie black : LB est une fille... et oh les choses bougent pour Drak et Harry dans la prochaine partie... elles prennent même un grand virage^^

Pas de nouveaux chapitres avant deux semaines minimums je pars en vacances !! Mais il ne reste plus que deux ou trois parties à cette histoire et une séquelle est à l'étude. Bisoos à tout le monde.^^

Le Bal de Neville

6. Ou comment Seamus réussit à gâcher une paisible journée.

Harry était particulèrement heureux ce matin là. Il ne restait que trois jours avant le bal, les deux toutereaux avaient été relativement discrêts si on exceptait les affaires courantes comme le lit de Neville à défaire, la cape de Gregory oubliée dans la salle commune à faire disparaitre, et tous les petits détails à ne pas laisser passer. Rien de trop grave, il avait même eu un peu de temps à lui pour aller voir Tikius, le serpent qu'il avait sauvé des griffes de Neville quelques jours auparavant. C'était parfois une vraie tête de mule mais il était tellement mignon quand il tirait la langue qu'Harry oubliait bien vite les griefs qu'il pouvait avoir contre lui. Une fois de plus, il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner avant les autres. Un léger bonjour aux professeurs présents, un coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentards [Dra...] Malefoy n'était pas encore là, et il s'attaqua à ses pancakes.

Dix pancakes et trois muffins plus tard, le reste des élèves de septième année descendit. Neville bien entendu n'était pas avec eux. Harry dit bonjour à tout le monde. Ron et lui était de nouveau les meilleurs amis du monde. Le roux était un peu tête de cochon, mais le plus souvent c'était un excellent ami.[Tout le monde à ses défauts en plus.] Ron en avait peut-être plus que la moyenne, mais il avait aussi ses bons côtés. [Comme... euh et... ] Enfin c'était son ami, peu importait le reste. Neville arriva quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Harry lui fit une place à côté de lui.   
"Hi Nev' : Ca a l'air d'aller ce matin !"  
"Salut Harry, je suis en super forme !" Il se tourna vers le reste de la table. "Salut les gars."  
"Ca j'en doute pas. Un pancake ?" Harry lui tendit l'assiette. Pendant que Neville se servait, Harry lui tendit la confiture de fraise dont il savait que le blond était friand.   
"Merci Harry."  
"De rien, de rien."

Seamus observait la scène amusée. Ces derniers temps Neville et Harry avaient eu l'air d'être devenus très proches. Pourtant ces derniers temps Harry s'était un peu éloigné de tout le monde, même de Ron et Hermione. Il jeta un regard entendu à son petit-ami. Dean répondit par un hochement de tête. Ils en avaient déjà discuté, ces deux là avaient tout l'air d'un couple.  
Harry ne se doutait absolument pas de ce que ces deux amis avaient en tête. Il continuait à discuter tranquillement avec Neville comme si de rien était. Il s'aperçut alors que Neville se penchait un peu que son col mal mis ne cachait pas le suçon qu'il portait. Harry était trop enjoué et trop endurci par la semaine passée pour paniquer pour un si petit incident. Il se contenta donc de remettre le col de Neville en place avec un sourire.  
"Tssss. Nev' qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi... tu ne sais même pas t'habiller tout seul."  
Neville rougit en se souvenant de ce que son col aurait dû cacher.  
La réflexion d'Harry était un peu hypocrite parce que s'il savait attaché ses boutons, les couleurs de ses vêtements étaient rarement assorties. Mais cette petite réflexion fut suffisante pour décider Seamus à agir. Sa réputation de colporteur de rumeurs allait encore bien meilleure après ça ! Avoir découvert l'amour caché d'Harry Potter !

"Vous êtes trop mignons vous deux." Il avait dit ça assez fort pour capter l'attention de toute la table qui effectivement leva la tête, y compris les deux concernés, pour savoir de qui l'irlandais pouvait bien parler. Seamus dévisagea alors Neville et Harry de manière très appuyée.  
"Vous auriez pu nous dire que vous étiez ensemble !"  
"HEINN ?!" crièrent Neville, Harry et Ron simultanément. Le reste des gryffondors écoutaient attentivement la démonstration des talents du Maitre.  
"De quoi est-ce que tu parles Seamus ? Je ne sors pas avec Neville !!" se défendit Harry.  
"Mais oui, Harry... pas la peine de mentir. Tu sais bien que j'ai des antennes pour ça !"  
Toute la table approuva en hochant fermement de la tête. Seamus savait. Il avait su pour Ginny bien avant tout le monde, peut-être même avant elle. Quand tout le monde la voyait finir avec Harry ou Colin, il avait prédit qu'elle sortirait avec Justin Flinch-Flinchey... Et cela c'était réalisé. Il ne se trompait jamais... ou presque.  
"Je te jure Seamus, je ne sors pas avec lui." protesta à son tour Neville bien décidé à aider Harry.  
"Voyons... Harry, dès qu'il est arrivé au petit-déjeuner tu n'as plus eu d'attention que pour Neville. Admets que c'est surprenant."  
Dean appuya les déclarations de son petit-ami d'imitations "Un pancake Neville chéri ? Un peu de confiture peut-être mon sucre d'orge ?"  
La table explosa de rire. Seamus en profita pour se lever et passer derrière Neville et Harry pour les prendre par les épaules.  
"C'est tellement évident." Il lâcha Harry pour passer ses bras autour de Neville. "Et le plus beau c'est quand Harry a remis ton col en place... digne d'un vieux couple... c'était trop mignon."  
Quand Harry vit Seamus jouer avec le col de Neville, son coeur arrêta de battre. S'en était fini de lui. L'irlandais vit ce qu'il ne devait pas voir et se tourna stupéfait vers Harry.   
"Merlin ! Voilà la preuve qu'il manquait !"finit-il par dire avec un sourire diabolique. Il se tourna vers les autres. "Neville a un suçon !"

Stupeur chez les Gryffondors et aux autres tables qui avaient commencé à écouter quand Seamus s'était levé. Puis les voix reprirent très agitées et les commentaires fusèrent. Harry Potter était gay et sortait avec personne d'autre que Neville Longbottom ! Alors que les serdaigles analysaient déjà les ressemblances de leurs situations familiales (l'absence de leurs parents causée par Vous-Savez-Qui), Harry, très énervé par le tour que prenait les choses, se leva et pointa son doigt sur Seamus.  
"TOI ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te la fermer. Arrête de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ! Je ne sors pas avec Neville c'est clair ?!"  
"Oh ? Et ce suçon est arrivé là comment ? Qui d'autre aurait-il pu le faire ? Neville découche pratiquement toutes les nuits" des Ohhhh étonnés parcoururent la grande salle à cette révélation croustillante. "Et il n'y a que les préfets qui ont des chambres particulières ! Il n'y a que toi qui ait pu lui faire ça !"  
Harry serra les poings en essayant désespérement de se calmer. [ne tape pas cet imbécile, ce n'est qu'un imbécile...]  
"Mais Harry ne sortirait jamais avec un garçon ! Il n'est pas de cette espèce là." s'indigna Ron. On osait prendre son meilleur ami pour un...  
Harry fit volte-face vers Ron.  
"Cette espèce là ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, Ron ? Tu peux arrêter cinq minutes avec ton homophobie latente ? Je sais que l'intelligence n'est pas la qualité première des gryffondors mais là... j'ai l'impression d'être entouré d'imbéciles."

"Ah... c'est bien la première fois que je suis d'accord avec toi Potter." Pendant qu'il se disputait avec ces amis gryffondors, LES Serpentards étaient entrés dans la grande salle. Et aussi entrés en scène quand ils avaient compris de quoi il retournait. Greg avait reçu pour ordre de se tenir en retrait. Drago ne tenait pas à ce qu'il empire la situation en parlant sans réfléchir. Aussi Viny était avec lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse rien de trop voyant comme écraser la tête de Finnigan d'un coup de poing bien senti. Pansy, elle monta aux créneaux avec Drago.  
"Un gryffondor avouant que sa maison ne contient que des abrutis." confirma Pansy.  
"Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une information dont nous avions besoin... on en a des preuves tous les jours..."  
"La ferme Malefoy."fit Harry très heureux de voir les renforts arrivés."Ce n'est pas comme si j'aimais entendre tes sarcasmes si tôt dans la matinée."  
"Ah... tu préfères sûrement entendre tes amis... Tssss... dis-moi, Potter, tu es vraiment mal entouré... et dire que ceux que tu appelles tes amis ne te croient même pas... Remarque si eux ne te croient pas, c'est qu'il doit y avoir eu des précédents..."  
"Tu sais, Drago, sa cicatrice le rend instable il parait."continua Pansy."Peut-être qu'il ment à ses amis aussi."  
"N'importe quoi" répondit Hermione."Harry n'est pas du tout comme ça !"  
[Elle en a mis du temps celle là.]  
"Tiens, la Sang de Bourbe... Comme si ton avis m'intéressait... Ca aurait pu être pire pour Potter, il aurait pu être avec toi..."

A partir de là la dispute pris un tour beaucoup plus commun. Un Gryffondor vs Serpentard. Ron s'en prit à Drago et à l'espèce de bouldogue géant qui lui servait de petite amie, Pansy le giffla pour son manque d'élégance, Hermione allait lui rendre la pareille mais Drago retint sa main avant qu'elle n'atteigne Pansy et essuya la sienne d'un air dégouté. Il avait été obligé de toucher une sang de bourbe... Seamus et Dean prirent à parti Greg et Vincent ce qui leur valu de se prendre quelques coups mais il furent rejoints par Colin et Denis bien décidé à ne pas laisser tombés leurs amis. Harry pendant ce temps là s'était rassis et avalait son onzième pancake. Si ces crétins voulaient se battre...  
Les professeurs se décidèrent enfin à intervenir, punissant tous les élèves debouts. Rogue fut suffisament intelligents pour punir d'abord et lui-même les Serpentards avant que sa collègue à la tête des gryffondors ne s'en chargent.  
"Monsieur Malefoy et Mademoiselle Parkinson, à votre table tout de suite. Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle cinq points en moins."  
"Bien, professeur." Les quatres Serpentard partirent comme un seul homme.  
McGonagall arriva à ce moment et commença à distribuer des punitions plus conséquentes.  
"J'ai honte d'être à la tête de cette maison ! Encore une bagarre et si tôt le matin ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! Finnigan, Tomas détention et moins dix points chacun. Miss Granger, j'aurais espéré mieux de votre part. Détention."  
Ce à quoi Rogue ajouta immédiatement "et dix points moins pour avoir voulu frapper Miss Parkinson. Vous avez de la chance que Drago vous ait arrêté sinon j'en aurais enlevé le double."  
"Mais elle avait gifflé Ron !"  
"Monsieur Weasley lui avait dit des choses particulièrement déplacées et indignes d'un gentleman. Moins dix points. Une autre récrimination et j'enlève encore cinq points, suffisament clair, Miss Granger ?"  
"Oui, professeur."

Et ainsi de suite, Rogue alla même jusqu'à allouer cinq points à Malefoy pour avoir protéger une de ses camarades. Harry, lui quitta la table aussitôt que la distribution de punitions fut finie. Il ne souhaitait pas dire quelque chose d'irrémédiable à un des ses amis gryffondors, pas plus qu'il ne voulait voir Neville qui l'avait une fois de plus traîner dans des problèmes. Et pire que tout, il devait la fin des rumeurs à Malefoy. La vie était vraiment injuste. Seamus et Dean étaient en tête de sa liste noire. Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident. On ne parla plus devant lui de la rumeur selon laquelle il était avec Neville mais il savait bien que cela restait l'information de la semaine et que beaucoup d'élèves en parlaient. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les plus jeunes (les moins discrêts) qui s'arrêtèrent brusquement de parler quand il arriva pour le déjeuner. [Tout sera réglé samedi, n'est ce pas ?]

Etrangement, ce après-midi-là, pendant le cours de soins aux créatures magiques d'Hagrid, le flufieur de Dean et Seamus fut mangé par un gros serpent vert et noir... 

A suivre...


	7. Préaulard ou la dernière difficulté avan...

fanfiction sur les livres Harry Potter. Ils ne sont malheureusement pas à moi... j'aimerais pourtant. Appartiennent tous à la gentille dame qui s'appelle J.K. Rowling.

Pour les remarques, les compliments et les déclarations de guerre.(j'adore me disputer, ça me maintient en forme^^), z'avez mon e-mail^^ aiguma_a@yahoo.fr

Pairing: pré-DM/HP GG/NL PP/LB

partie :7/9

Attention: arf n'espérez pas voir des couples hétérosexuels dans cette fanfics... à part le classique Herm'/Ron. Mais ils risquent d'être les seuls. Si ça vous pose un problème, le mieux ce serait de rebrousser chemin ^-^;;; 

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés des reviews.^^ Bravo à YunaFab qui a bien trouvé l'identité de LB^^ Y'a pas de proposition pour PP ?? Ohhh la déception !! En tout cas Marie Hedwige j'arrête de te faire souffrir comme tu vois. 

Et désolée d'avoir été si longue j'ai eu une rentrée mouvementée qui m'a obligée à m'être mes fics entre parenthèses pendant quelques temps^^ Détention Labyrinthique 3 devrait être prête pour le WE prochain pour ceux que ça intéresse. Et les deux derniers chapitres seront sur le bal à proprement dit. 

Le Bal de Neville

7. Ou Pré-au-lard ou la dernière difficulté avant le bal.

Harry descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner en sifflotant. Le dernier jour... dans dix heures et quinze, non quatorze minutes, il n'aurait plus de charge extra-scolaire ou extra-voldienne. Neville et Gregory annonceraient à l'école et au monde qu'ils étaient un couple. Adieu les passages derrière eux our réparer leurs erreurs, adieu les mensonges pour les couvrir, adieux les regards en de Seamus toujours persuadé que *lui* sortait avec Nev'... Ron, lui-même, même si officiellement il n'accordait aucun crédit à ce que disait l'irlandais bavard, s'était mis à éviter Harry. Quant à Hermione, elle avait poussé l'amitié jusqu'à lui offrir un livre sur les célèbres sorciers gays... Les serpentards, les serdaigles et même les poutsouffles riaient de lui ! Le grand Harry Potter sortant avec un quasi Cracmol... Harry ne voyait pas ce qui était drôle. Pas plus qu'il ne trouva drôle l'aimable lettre de Sirius qu'il ne devait pas avoir honte de ses sentiments et blablabla et blablabla. Apparement une âme charitable avait crû bon de l'informer de ses problèmes... Les suspects se résumaient à Hermione, Hermione, et oh il ne fallait pas oublier Hermione. Merlin avait la gentillesse de lui épargner la diffusion de ces rumeurs dans les magasines sorciers... Mais d'ici ce soir, tout serait réglé et il pourrait revenir à une vie plus calme tournant autour de ses études et de la lutte contre Voldemort.

Alors qu'il arrivait devant sa table, Drago Malefoy, serpentard jusqu'au bout de ses ongles manucurés, et son ennemi juré de toujours mais depuis peu aussi son allié et compagnon de malheur dans le babysitting de couples à problème, le bouscula.   
"Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malefoy ? On est devenu trop gros pour passer sans bousculer les gens ?"  
Ce qui était très peu vraissemblable quand on voyait le physique dont bénéficiait Drago Malefoy. Il était particulièrement mince, et c'était bien peu comparé au reste de sa personne. A commencer par ces yeux gris argentés...  
"Tout le monde n'a pas les mêmes problèmes que cette sang-de-bourbe de Granger." répondit Malefoy coupant Harry dans ses pensées, euh... philosophiques. Il ajouta plus bas pour Harry seul. "Attends-toi au pire. Salle d'arithmancie après manger." Puis il alla s'assoir laissant Harry particulièrement pensif.

L'avertissement l'avait coupé alors qu'il comptait défendre Hermione. Etait-ce encore une menace en l'air de gamin diabolique ? Ou un véritable avertissement ? Harry s'assit en continuant de s'interroger. Drago... Malefoy avait l'air défait. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi. Et c'était assez rare pour que Harry se pose quelques questions supplémentaires et commence à invoquer chacun des dieux qu'il connaissait pour que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il pensait. Neville arriva peu après la mine défaite, les yeux rougis, faisant s'envoler tous les espoirs d'Harry d'une dernière journée tranquille. Il fut sur Neville en un instant et l'aida à s'assoir.  
"Nev' qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?"

Les gryffondors présents sourirent. Leur leader était trop mignon en amoureux inquiet et protecteur. Entre deux sanglots Neville réussit à articuler quelques mots.  
" Hi... Hierrr... hier soir !!"  
Harry scanna sa mémoire à la recherche d'une erreur, mais il n'y avait que ce que Neville lui avait dit, c'est à dire, qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter et qu'il passait la soirée à réviser. Il n'aurait pas menti ou changé d'avis dans son dos... n'est-ce pas ?

"Nev' ?" La voix d'Harry s'était faite plus froide.  
"Je... je... suis désolé."

Harry en eut assez et tira Neville hors de la grande salle sous les rires et les quolibets des élèves. "Querelle d'amoureux" et "dispute de couple" étaient les termes les plus employés. Ils avaient à peine passé la grande porte que Drago, Pansy, Vinny et Greg quittaient à leur tour leur table pour rejoindre les deux gryffondors pour un conseil de guerre décidé dans l'urgence.

Harry n'eut même pas à fermer la porte de la classe d'arithmancie, car les Serpentards s'engouffraient déjà à leur suite dans la pièce. Drago s'occupa immédiatement d'insonoriser la pièce. Il valait mieux éviter d'autres erreurs stupides. Et vu la tête que faisait Potter, les cris n'allaient pas tarder à fuser.  
"Est-ce que quelqu'un qui peut aligner PLUS de DEUX MOTS à la suite peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe, bordel ?" demanda Harry, criant effectivement.  
"Ne parle pas de Nev' comme ça !" s'indigna Greg qui entoura Nev' de ses bras.  
"La ferme !" fit Drago qui était aussi énervé que les autres.  
"Nev' tu m'avais dit que tu REVISAIS hier soir ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?!"  
"Il s'est passé que Greg et Nev' ont cru pouvoir se passer de nous." espliqua Vinny.  
"Et ces... enfin ils se sont faits prendre ! Par Mac Gonagall et Rogue !" renchérit Pansy.  
"Ils sont au courant ?!" demanda Harry qui espérait ne pas avoir manquer de sommeil pendant deux semaines pour rien.  
"Non, on a pu intervenir à temps et limiter la casse..." commença Vincent.  
"LIMITER LA CASSE ?!!!!! " hurlèrent Drago et Pansy. "Ca dépend pour qui !"  
Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre... Vinny voyant qu'il était le seul à pouvoir parler sans se mettre en rogne, raconta à Harry ce qui s'était passé.  
"Hier soir, on s'est aperçu que Greg n'était plus dans son dortoir. Alors on est parti à sa recherche et on s'est séparé. On a évidemment eu aucun mal à les retrouver. Ils étaient dans la tour de l'astronomie... Une chance que personne d'autre ne soit passé avant nous. C'est Pansy qui est arrivée moins d'une minute plus tard, ils entendaient des pas dans le couloir et les voix de Rogue et MacGonagall. Elle a envoyé Neville devant pour qu'il ne se fasse pas prendre avec deux serpentards, ça aurait été trop suspects. Il s'est fait donc prendre en premier. Et eux deux n'ont pas eu d'autres choix que les professeurs arrivent jusqu'à eux. Il n'y avait qu'un seul passage."  
Harry ne comprenait plus rien. "Bon et alors où est le problème ? Personne ne sait... "  
"Où est le problème ?! Je suis la risée des serpentards. Tout le monde pense que Pansy m'a trompé avec Greg !" hurla Drago.  
Harry pouffa alors que Greg se renfrognait et Nev' s'était remis à sangloter.  
"Ah tu trouves ça drôle, Potter ?!" demanda Drago l'air mauvais.  
"Hey chacun son tour, tout le monde croit bien que je sors avec Neville ! Comment tu crois que je le prends, hein ?"

"Arrêtez ! On s'en fiche pas mal !" La voix de Neville s'était faite plus sèche. "Maintenant on ne peut plus aller au bal de ce soir !"  
Harry palit et s'appuya à une table pour ne pas tomber. "Vous... vous êtes privés de bal ??"  
Drago avait la bouche grande ouverte et n'arrivait plus à prononcer un seul mot.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Neville ?" demanda Pansy. "On nous a interdit Pré-au-lard. Pas le bal."  
"C'est la même chose ! On devait aller acheter nos robes cet après-midi."  
Drago retrouva immédiatement la parole. "Non mais vous plaisantez ? On achète pas des fringues comme ça le dernier jour ! Et si finalement elle ne vous vont pas quand vous les réessayer ? Hein ? J'y crois pas ! C'est contre toutes les règles élémentaires de shopping !!"  
"Je ne vois pas où est le problème." déclara Harry. "Vous pouvez toujours mettre celles que vous portiez l'année dernière." Drago eut un rictus dégouté."Quoi, tu préfères qu'ils n'aillent pas au bal, Malefoy ? Et qu'on passe encore des mois à les babysitter ?!!"  
"De vie...des robes de l'an dernier seront parfaites." articula difficilement Drago.

"Pas question!" déclara Neville, buté."On voulait être des robes assorties entre elles ! On voulait que tout soit parfait."  
"On attendra le prochain bal" rajouta Greg aussi buté que son petit-ami.

Harry vit rouge à autant de mauvaise volonté.  
"Mais vous ne pouvez pas avoir ses robes ! Et vous ne pouvez pas attendre !"  
Drago qui s'était tu depuis quelques instants pour réfléchir, était arrivé à une conclusion.  
"Vous ne pouvez pas avoir vos robes vous-mêmes... mais je peux m'en occuper pour vous."  
"HEIN ?!"  
"J'ai un gout très sûr, ce sera encore mieux que si vous y alliez tous les deux."  
Harry ne les entendant pas protestés crût que s'était gagné.  
"Alors vous êtes d'accord ?"  
"Non." fit Neville. "Pas si Harry n'y va pas avec toi."  
"Nev', tu vas sérieusement regretter de me faire chanter comme ça. C'est d'accord. Mais tu as intérêt à prier pour que personne ne répande de rumeurs sur moi et Drago."  
"Le déplaisir est réciproque, Harry"  
Et voilà. Harry ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait utilisé le prénom de Malefoy. Cette histoire était vraiment la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver.  
"Autant y aller le plus tôt possible. On sera rentrer plus tôt et s'occuper du reste."

Le conseil de guerre se finit ainsi et les gryffondors et les serpentards se séparent pour pouvoir récupérer l'argent dont leurs chefs auraient besoin pour faire les courses. Harry en prenant l'argent que Neville destinait à sa robe, lui donna encore quelques consinges élémentaires.  
"Tu ne sors pas du dortoir. Tu ne vas même pas dans la salle commune. Tu ne communiques d'aucune façon avec Greg, tu pourrais être tenter d'aller le voir et il n'en est pas question. Tu ne parles à personne de ce que je fais. Ni de la personne avec qui je suis. C'est clair ?"  
"Oui, c'est bon je ne suis pas un gamin non plus."  
Harry leva un sourcil, dubitatif.  
"Ok, je ne réfléchis pas toujours mais je ferais de mon mieux." promit Neville.  
"Parfait. Alors souhaite-moi bonne chance. Grâce à toi je vais passer la matinée avec Malefoy."  
"Mais il est gentil Harry, il me faisait peur au début mais il est vraiment sympa."  
"Tu m'excuses si je doutes ? A tout à l'heure."

Harry sortit du dortoir de Neville et descendit. En passant dans la salle commune, Ron qui ne lui avait pas parlé depuis deux jours, l'arrêta en rigolant.  
"Harry! Tu connais pas la meilleure ?"  
"Non, Ron." répondit Harry, heureux que son meilleur ami lui parle.  
"Malefoy ne peut même pas gardé une fille ! Pansy le trompe avec cet horreur de Goyle !"  
"ahaa " se força Harry qui commençait à apprécier les serpentards.  
"Avec Goyle ! L'honneur des Malefoy en a prit un coup !" continuait de rire Ron.  
"Bon, il faut que j'y aille. A plus tard Ron." abréga Harry lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Ron et tous les gryffondors présents n'étaient pas près de se calmer.

Drago l'attendait à l'extérieur de l'école.  
"Et bien, on a pris son temps, Potter."  
"J'ai préféré rappeler quelques petites choses à Neville, et Ron m'a arrêté pour m'apprendre que Pansy te trompait."  
"Ahah. Même ce crétin de Weasley est au courant... "  
"Bah au moins tu sais qu'elle ne te trompe pas vraiment."  
"Elle aurait dû mal, on ne sort pas ensemble."  
Harry resta interdit. Tout le monde savait que Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson sortait ensemble !  
"Mais... euh... "  
"Potter... Tu as dû mal à assimiler la moindre information, ou tu me réserves ta lenteur d'esprit ?"  
"Ahahah. C'est juste que c'est étrange quand même..."  
"Tu t'y feras. Il ne faut pas écouter tout ce qu'on raconte. J'aurais pensé que toi, tu aurais compris."

Quand ils arrivèrent à la boutique de Madame Paulin (une cousine de Madame Malkin à ce qu'on racontait), celle-ci était heureusement vide. Madame Paulin vint immédiatement vers eux et prit Drago dans ses bras.  
"Drago ! Mon poussin ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu passais aujourd'hui ! Tu aurais dû me prévenir !"  
"Je me suis un peu décidé à la dernière minute."  
"Ca, ça ne te ressemble pas. Ce n'est pas pour le bal de ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?!" demanda Madame Paulin.  
"Si."avoua Drago." Mais ce n'est pas pour moi. Tu me connais, je ne pourrais jamais acheter ma robe à la dernière minute."  
La propriétaire de la boutique daigna enfin jeter un coup d'oeil à la personne qui accompagnait Drago.  
"Harry Potter. C'est inattendu. Surtout que je vous ai vendu une robe pour le bal, il y a un mois."  
"Oui, madame." répondit Harry mal à l'aise de voir Malfoy et Paulin si amis. Cela ne collait pas avec l'idée qu'il avait de Drago Malefoy.  
"C'est pour des amis à nous. Pas très prévoyants, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire."  
"Je vois. Je vous laisse la salle du fond, vous ne serez pas déranger. Fais comme d'habitude Drago. Par contre, je n'ai plus mes mannequins. Ils sont en réparations."  
"Ne t'inquiètes pas, on s'en tirera très bien."  
"J'en suis sûre. Tu n'oublies pas ma proposition ?"  
"Non, aucune chance." répondit Drago avec un sourire.

Harry suivit Drago dans la salle du fond. Il y avait trois fauteuils, des revues de modes et des tonnes de tissus de toutes les matières et les couleurs. Harry se retourna plusieurs fois pour voir où se trouvaient les robes, mais ne remarqua qui ressemblaient de près ou de loin à des robes.  
"Heu... Drago ?"  
"Oui ?" demanda le serpentard qui regardait déjà un magasine.  
"Euh on attend là ? On fait quoi ?"  
Drago soupira.  
"Harry, tu prends un magasine et tu regardes les modèles qui te paraissent pouvoir convenir à Neville ou Gregory."  
"Et elle a tout ça en stocks ? Ca ne s'était pas passé comme ça quand j'étais venu la dernière fois."  
"C'est normal. Je suis Drago Malefoy, je ne fais donc pas les choses comme le commun des mortels. Et non elle n'a pas tout en stock."  
"Alors comment on fait ? Le bal est ce soir !"  
"Oui je sais, je sais. Cherche un modèle, je te montrerais après."  
Harry commença à feuilleter les magasines et nota les pages qui lui semblaient intéressantes. Il avait pensé que les achats ne dureraient pas plus d'une matinée mais apparement c'était sans compter le facteur Drago Malefoy. Au bout d'une heure, Harry ne regardait plus les pages. Il se contentait de les tourner distraitement. Drago lui semblait toujours absorber parce qu'il faisait. Une demi-heure encore passa avant que Drago ne crie victoire.  
"J'ai trouvé. Ce sera parfait."

Harry se leva et regarda ce qu'il avait trouvé. C'était une robe grise à la coupe intéressante mais à la couleur trop terne, en tout cas pour un bal.   
"Euh... tu es sûr que c'est la bonne couleur ?"  
"La couleur ?! Mais on se fiche de la couleur. La couleur se change."  
"Euh d'accord. Je te crois."  
"Encore heureux. Je suis quand même le spécialiste ici."  
"Ok. Pas la peine de prendre la grosse tête, elle est déjà assez gonflée comme ça. On va chercher Madame Paulin maintenant."  
"Non. Ce n'est pas la peine."

Drago se leva et agita sa baguette en murmurant un sort qu'Harry n'entendit pas. Mais il en sentit l'effet immédiatement. Il avait froid. Et pour cause, il ne portait plus que ses sous-vêtements. Il rougit avant de se mettre en colère.  
"Non mais ça va pas ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!"  
"Tu vas servir de mannequin. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je n'ai pas fait ça pour le plaisir de te voir dans cette tenue." Drago ajouta avec un sourire. "Quoique je l'aurais peut-être fait pour ça si j'avais su que tes sous-vêtements étaient aussi rouge et or."  
Harry maudit les Weasleys de lui avoir offert des boxers à l'effigie des gryffondors.   
"Et alors ? Ca te pose un problème ?"  
Drago ne répondit pas et fit tournoyer des morceaux de tissus verts autour d'Harry. Ils s'assemblèrent en un début de robe.  
"Hey, Nev' ne portera pas du vert ! C'est trop serpentard ! Ce n'est pas pour lui, c'est pour Greg. Vous avez la même couleur de cheveux, tu seras un très bon modèle de Greg."  
"Pouah ! Arrête-ça ! Je n'ai RIEN à voir avec lui. "  
"Tu as une meilleure idée ? On a pas de mannequin. Alors tu feras Greg et Neville."  
"Je fais Greg, si tu fais Neville. Après tout, tu es blond tout comme Nev'."  
Drago soupira à nouveau. Expliquer quoique ce soit à Potter serait vain. Autant abandonner maintenant, il gagnerait du temps.  
"D'accord. Si ça peut te faire plaisir."

Drago continua son travail sur Harry et la robe. Il altéra les couleurs, rajouta des morceaux de tissus, agrandit la cape assortie, rajouta des rubans, des bordures de satin, changea de chemises de pantalons et de bottes et de ceintures plusieurs fois avant de se déclarer satisfait. Puis il opéra le même travail sur lui devant une glace. Harry qui s'était laisser faire tout le long entra dans le jeu et apporta lui même quelques modifications à la robe que Malefoy portait et en suggéra d'autres qui furent suivies selon lors pertinence. A eux deux, ils en eurent pour moins d'une heure. Quand tout fut fini, la pièce était dans un état lamentable. Des morceaus de tissus étaient éparpillés dans tous les coins. Ils se regardèrent côte à côte dans la glace pour juger du résultat.

Harry portait une robe du même vert que ses yeux attachées par des boutons jusqu'à la taille et qui s'ouvrait ensuite pour laisser voir un pantalon en cuir et des bottes en peau de dragons. Les manches étaient serrées jusqu'aux poignets où elles s'ouvraient largement. Le col de la robe était montant et sur ses épaules la cape de velour d'un vert plus sombre était attachée par un ruban du même argenté que la bordure de la robe. Drago portait la même robe aux couleurs près. La sienne était rouge sombre et or. Ses bottes aussi était un peu différentes. Alors que celles d'Harry s'arrêtaient à mi-mollets, les siennes montaient jusqu'aux genoux. 

Le blond bien que satisfait du résultat avait l'impression que quelque chose manquait. Madame Paulin arriva juste à temps pour l'aider à déterminer ce qui n'allait pas.  
"Alors comment... Drago... Tu as fait un travail remarquable !" La propriétaire était comme toujours étonnée du travail que pouvait faire Drago. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il viendrait travailler pour elle en sortant de Poudlard.  
"Je ne sais pas... j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose. Pas toi ?"  
La femme réfléchit un moment avant d'agiter sa baguette. Elle inversa l'argent de la robe d'Harry et l'or de la robe de Drago.  
"C'est mieux ainsi, non ?"  
Harry et Drago se regardèrent une fois encore dans la glace. Là s'était vraiment parfait. Les robes étaient parfaitement assorties et elles leur allaient parfaitement. Une vraie réussite.  
"Vous êtes vraiment mignons tous les deux comme ça." et selon Harry s'était un énorme euphémisme. Il n'avait jamais porté de vêtements qui lui allait si bien...  
"Oh oh."  
"Quoi ? Quel est le problème Harry ?"  
"Elles sont pour Neville et Goyle ! Elles n'iront pas."  
"Bien sûr que si Potter" répondit Drago avec un petit sourire suffisant." Il suffit d'un simple petit sort de..."  
L'horrible réalité le frappa lui aussi. La robe d'Harry était parfaite pour lui par pour Goyle, c'était ses yeux qu'elle mettait en valeur. Ceux de Goyle étaient d'un marron banal et pas vert émeraude ! Quand à la sienne, c'était son teint pale qui ressortaient et ses yeux gris qui ressortaient. Loin de ceux de Neville.  
"Oh non ! Elles ne leur iront jamais."  
Madame Paulin vit le problème à son tour et soupira. "Je suppose que ce ne sont pas vos jumeaux parfaits, n'est-ce pas ?"  
"Absolument pas !" répondirent ils en choeur.  
"Bon et à quoi ressemblent-ils ?"

Harry leva sa baguette pour créer une illusion à l'image de Neville et Gregory.  
"Rien à voir en effet !" s'exclama Madame Paulin.  
Elle agita à nouveau sa baguette et obtint deux bases de robes de deux bleux différents. Elle rajouta du vert sur la plus claire, et du rouge sur la plus foncée. Elle continua encore un peu ajoutant et retirant ceci et celà.  
"Voilà qui devrait faire l'affaire."  
Elle jeta un dernier sort qui permettrait à la robe de s'ajuster à la personne qui la porterait.  
"Vous pourrez ajouter les derniers éléments sur place sur ces deux garçons qui ont de la chance de vous avoir comme amis."  
"Vous en pouvez pas savoir à quel point." répondit Harry."Sauver leur peau est devenu notre passe-temps principal."  
"Vivement ce soir que tout soit fini", confirma Drago.

Harry et Drago une fois retourné à leurs vêtements de tous les jours passèrent à la caisse. Madame Paulin avait fait bien plus de paquets qu'il n'aurait dû en avoir. Devant la question des garçons, elle leur sourit.  
"Je vous offre les deux autres robes que vous aviez faites. Elles vous vont trop bien pour qu'elles ne soient pas à vous."  
"Mais..."  
"Merci Kaly." se contenta de dire Malefoy, en coupant Harry. "Tu sais je pense que je vais vraiment accepter ta proposition."  
"J'espère bien."

"De quelle proposition parlait-elle ?" demanda Harry après être sorti de la boutique.  
"Elle m'a proposé de venir travailler avec elle après Poudlard. Elle veut ouvrir plusieurs sucursales et donc elle aura besoin d'aide."  
"Et elle te fait assez confiance ?"  
Drago rit. "Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'elle permet à n'importe qui d'utiliser l'arrière de son magasin !"  
Harry ne répondit, pour tout dire il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se faisait et ne se faisait pas.  
"Tu comptes mettre la robe ?" demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.  
"Je ne sais pas... ça risque de faire parler. Et toi ?"  
"Elle est vraiment jolie. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on avait pas parlé sur moi toute la semaine, merci à Neville et Gregory. Je pense que je la mettrais. Cela en fera hurler certains que je porte autant de vert."  
"Les Malefoy peuvent porter ce qu'ils veulent. Et faire ce qu'ils veulent. C'est aussi ça d'être un Malefoy."  
"Alors tu vas la mettre ?" demanda Harry anxieusement.  
"Tu verras bien." répondit Drago avec un sourire. Ce qui fit penser à Harry qu'il l'avait beaucoup vu sourire ces derniers temps et que cela lui allait vraiment bien.

Harry remonta dans la tour Gryffondors chargés de paquets. Il y avait ceux pour les robes. Ceux pour les pantalons et les chemises et ceux pour les chaussures. En tout une dizaine de paquets. Il passa la grosse dame. Et entra dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait plus aucune filles. Il ne restait plus que quatre heures avant le bal et elles devaient toutes être déjà entrain de se préparer. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de garçons non plus. Ron était encore là.  
"Hé ! Harry, tu as dévalisé Pré-au-lard à toi tout seul !"  
"Presque. Mais tout n'est pas pour moi. Une partie est pour Neville. Il ne pouvait pas sortir aujourd'hui et il voulait des robes assorties donc je me suis dévoué."  
Le visage de Ron se renfrogna.  
"Tu pourrais me l'envoyer dans ma chambre ? Il n'est pas question que je le laisse s'habiller seul... Il serait capable de tout faire rater."  
Ron s'empourpra et monta directement chercher Neville pendant que Harry regagnait sa chambre, totalement inconscient de la réaction de Ron.

A suivre.


	8. Le bal ou La libération des nourrices

Fanfiction sur les livres Harry Potter. Ils ne sont malheureusement pas à moi... j'aimerais pourtant. Appartiennent tous à la gentille dame qui s'appelle J.K. Rowling.

Pour les remarques, les compliments et les déclarations de guerre. (J'adore me disputer, ça me maintient en forme^^), z'avez mon email^^ aiguma_a@yahoo.fr

Pairing: DM/HP GG/NL PP/LB

Partie : 7/7

Attention: arf n'espérez pas voir des couples hétérosexuels dans cette fanfic... à part le classique Herm'/Ron. Mais ils risquent d'être les seuls. Si ça vous pose un problème, le mieux ce serait de rebrousser chemin ^-^;;; 

Bravo à ceux qui ont compris que PP était Pansy (et non ce n'était pas Parvati Patil !! ni sa soeur Padma.) Le raisonnement de était le bon. Je n'allais pas laisser Pansy chérie finir seule quand même !! Je suis pour la chute du mur entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ! Comblons le précipice entre ses deux Maisons. 

Le Bal de Neville

8. Le bal ou la libération des nourrices.

Harry avait organisé sa chambre de façon très stratégique. Les paquets avaient été consciencieusement éventrés. D'un côté ses vêtements, les deux ensembles, il n'était pas encore de celui qu'il devait mettre, et de l'autre les vêtements de Neville. Sa baguette était devant le miroir avec une liste des meilleurs sorts de coiffures et de maquillages donnée gracieusement par Drago. Il ne manquait plus que le sujet des expériences vestimentaires lui-même. Harry trouvait qu'il prenait un peu son temps quand même. Au moment où il ouvrait la porte pour aller le chercher, Ron suivi de l'intéressé frappait à la porte. Harry prit Neville par la main et le tira dans sa chambre, laissant Ron, bouche bée sur le pas de la porte. Il fallait dire que la chambre d'Harry d'ordinaire si bien rangée était dans un état incroyable.

"Alors Neville ! Ca fait cinq minutes que j'attends ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais pouvoir t'habiller sans que tu sois là. Allez enlève-moi tout tes vêtements qu'on puisse commencer !"  
"Heu... mais Harry je peux me débrouiller tout seul... je t'assure, je veux pas t'embêter..." protesta le blond.  
"Nev' tu sais que je t'adore et que je te passe beaucoup de choses. J'ai été très gentil avec toi ces dernières semaines on ne peut pas dire le contraire. Alors s'il te plait, tu me laisses m'occuper de ça, tu veux ?? Sans ça on y sera encore demain."

Ron complètement horrifié par ce qu'il pensait être un aveu de la véritable relation de ses deux amis s'enfuit en courant. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne voulait ni voir ni savoir. En fait, tout était vrai ! Ils sortaient ensemble !! 

Harry totalement imperméable au départ de Ron montra à Neville la robe que lui et Drago lui avait trouvé. Il lui expliqua en quoi elle était différente de celle de Greg et en quoi elles étaient liées. Cela semblait lui plaire. Harry s'en félicita. C'était déjà une chose de moins qui pourrait faire obstacle au bon déroulement du bal. Le plus long dans la préparation de Nev fut encore la coiffure. La robe n'avait nécessité que peu de retouches, mais la coiffure... Aucune ne lui convenait. Harry en avait déjà essayé une petite vingtaine sur lui. Des bouclées, des frisées, des raides, des en arrières, des relevées... Harry lui préférait de loin une coiffure simple légèrement ondulée mais elle ne semblait pas convaincre le blond. 

Quelques batailles rangées plus tard, Neville était **_ENFIN_** présentable. Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Des pieds à la tête, la jeune Cendrillon était prête pour le bal. Et sa marraine pouvait enfin se consacrer à elle. Enfin, en l'occurrence, _à__ lui_ puisque c'était quand même d'Harry qu'il s'agissait. Harry indiqua donc à Neville un fauteuil dans un coin de sa chambre et commença à s'occuper un peu de lui. D'abord déterminer ce qu'il allait mettre. Bon, ça c'était rapide, il prenait la robe que Malefoy lui avait faite. Elle était parfaite, sans aucune comparaison avec celle qu'il avait acheté une semaine auparavant. Et puis quelque part, cela ne lui déplaisait pas d'être assorti au Serpentard. Il était entrain de se laver les cheveux quand il entendit un cri venir de la chambre. 

/Nev', qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ??/

Le dit Neville était tellement anxieux, qu'il s'était mis à triturer sa chemise. Et arriva ce qui devait arriver, la chemise fut abîmée. Voyant la rage dans les yeux de son leader, Neville prit peur et se répandit en excuses.

"Je suis désolé, Harry, j'ai pas fait exprès... je te jure... Je suis sûr qu'on peut arranger ça très rapidement."

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Neville pointait sa baguette sur sa chemise et, _bien sûr_, invoquait un sort aux effets absolument désastreux.  La chemise se retrouva attachée par les manches, façon camisole. Un vrai plaisir. Harry inspira profondément pour se retenir de ne pas jeter un sortilège interdit là tout de suite sur Neville. C'était fou comme parfois Azkaban paraissait sympathique parfois. Neville prit de panique commença à s'agiter et se retrouva bientôt au sol. 

"Non arrête ça ! Tu vas détruire ta robe complètement ! Reste calme !"

Harry se mit à sa hauteur pour l'aider mais rien ni faisait. Le brun décida d'employer les grands moyens. Il immobilisa Neville qui entre temps l'avait fait tomber sur lui, et entreprit de lui enlever la robe pour pouvoir ensuite enlever la chemise fautive. 

La porte s'entrouvrit et une tête passa par l'entrebâillement. Seamus venait voir ce qui se passait... Ron lui avait paru trop affecté tout à l'heure et il était de son devoir de colporteur de ragots de se tenir informer. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Harry à califourchon sur Neville et lui retirant ses vêtements... S'il s'était attendu à ce que son chef soit sur le point de coucher avec Nev' moins de deux heures avant le bal, à même le sol... il aurait demander à Colin de venir prendre des photos.

"Merlin... Harryyyy ! Si j'avais su..."

"Seamus dehors ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur !"

"Je ne voulais pas déranger... Amusez-vous bien mais n'oubliez pas que le bal commence dans une heure et demi." Il repartit mais ils purent l'entendre commenter... "Ah les hormones... de vrais lapins ces deux là !"

Harry finit par venir à bout de la chemise de Neville et la remodela grâce à un des sorts que Drago lui avait appris plus tôt dans la journée. De nouveau, Neville était habillé et coiffé correctement.

"Merci Harry. Je ne sais..."

"S'il te plait... Sors d'ici. Assieds toi quelque part, ne bouge pas, et attends que je vienne te chercher. Tu veux ? Il faut que je me prépare. Plus de bêtise, d'accord ? Tu restes détendu, il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer, ok ?"

Parfois, il plaignait vraiment Madame Weasley... et dire qu'elle devait faire ça  tous les jours... surveiller ses turbulents enfants, adeptes des farces et coups tordus... La vie était vraiment injuste avec certains. 

"Je peux descendre tout seul, tu sais... "

Harry le regarda l'air suspicieux.

"Je connais le chemin pour aller à la grand salle !"

"Oui... mais reste à savoir si tu n'oublieras pas l'heure et qui sait si jamais il arrivait autre chose..." Voyant le regard implorant de Neville qu'un préfet en chef en surtension mettait sur les nerfs, il acquiesça. 

/Je sens que je vais regretter ça moi.../

***********

Harry descendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Tout le monde se tut à son entrée. Oh chance incroyable qui le poursuivait... la rumeur selon laquelle il sortait avec Neville avait pris des proportions incroyables... A moins qu'il n'ait quelque chose sur la figure, s'il prenait en compte le regard médusé d'Hermione et de Seamus. Et en fait en regardant de plus près, de tous les Gryffondors présents. 

"Quoi ? Un problème ?" finit-il par demander comme personne ne prenait la parole.

"Non" s'exclama Seamus approuvé par quelques autres.

"Tu es... comment dire..." essaya d'expliquer Hermione, pour une fois à cours de mots.

Son petit ami aux cheveux flamboyants entra à ce moment là. "Bien sûr qu'il y a un problème ! Tu es habillé en VERT ! VERT, SERPENTARDS ça te rappelle quelque chose ?? Un peu plus et on croirait que tu es l'un des leurs... Franchement à quoi tu pensais... Ouille!!" Faites confiance à sainte Hermione pour maîtriser Ron. 

"Oh... ça.... "répondit Harry soulagé que ce soit juste sa tenue qui soit en question. "C'est pour mettre mes yeux en valeurs."

"Non ça te va très bien Harry."

"Très... très réussi." commenta Seamus.

"Oh merci, je lui dirais... quoiqu'il n'a déjà les chevilles assez enflées."

"Hein ? De quoi ? De qui ?" fit Dean l'air particulièrement peu éclairé.

Et on se demandait pourquoi les Gryffondors avaient la réputation de ne pas avoir de cerveau... 

"Laisse tomber."

"... ok" Les Gryffondors avaient parfois encore du mal avec ses réponses laconiques. "Neville n'est pas avec toi ?"

"Non... j'ai encore quelque chose à faire avant d'aller dans la salle du bal." Les yeux d'Harry s'enflammèrent."Je lui fais confiance pour descendre seul... je sais que je ne devrais pas mais  il faut que je respire un peu. Quelle prise de tête. J'ai cru que je ne viendrais jamais à bout de ses cheveux. Il a vraiment de la chance de m'avoir, sans moi je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait devenu. Dites-lui que je l'attends en bas et qu'il a intérêt à être dans les temps s'il ne veut pas que JE vienne le chercher. Si jamais il bousille cette soirée à cause d'une connerie... "

Harry sortit de la tour des gryffondors laissant ses amis une fois de plus complètement muets.

"Eh ben... Je n'ai jamais autant appris sur Harry qu'aujourd'hui. Qui aurait pu dire qu'il donnait dans le rôle de mâle dominateur !" s'exclama Seamus. 

*************

Drago descendit, accompagné de son escouade pseudo diabolique. Tous les Serpentards se placèrent à leur suite, formant ainsi une procession rangée par année. Les autres élèves s'écartaient sur le passage une fois sortis de leur Maison. Vincent escortait Pansy, ravissante dans une robe mauve... enfin un peu mieux qu'à la normale, Gregory et Blaise suivaient eux aussi sur leur trente et un et ainsi de suite, tandis que lui absolument divin, les menait à la grande salle, en tête du cortège, en prenant le chemin le plus long car c'était celui qui leur permettraient de croiser le plus d'élèves. Drago aimait ce genre de démonstration. Il aimait le pouvoir et surtout il aimait que les autres montrent qu'ils le considéraient, lui Drago Malefoy, comme leur chef. Il était le Roi des Serpentards et, _Merlin_, cela lui plaisait. Il avait finalement opté pour la première robe qu'il s'était fait faire. Elle allait parfaitement avec cette petite mise en scène et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il l'avait choisi au départ. Elle le montrait plus grand, plus charismatique... Argent et Bleu. Froide mais reflétant terriblement l'image qu'il voulait que les autres aient de lui. Tout était parfait. Leurs pas étaient synchronisés sur les siens. Un numéro comme seul les Malefoy savaient en créer.

"Hey ! Y'a Potter là-bas !"

Comptez sur Viny pour gâcher un pur moment de grâce avec une phrase d'une banalité vulgaire. Drago s'arrêta, aussitôt imité par les autres et regarda dans la direction qu'on lui indiquait. Harry... Potter semblait en grande conversation avec l'homme invisible. Neville avait peut-être réussi à le rendre cinglé pour de bons. Dommage il avait pourtant espérer pouvoir en faire quelque chose... Il avait quelque chose de Serpentard qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer.

"Oh il parle avec un serpent." répondit Pansy qui voyait la scène de plus haut que la majorité des gens. Sa taille cumulée à ses talons lui donnaient un avantage certain. "Jolie robe... je ne savais pas qu'il avait si bon goût... quand on voit ce qu'il porte tous les jours..."

Drago prêta enfin attention à la robe. Vert et Or. Aucune confusion possible. Il l'avait mise. "Oh merdeeeeeeeeee !"  
Sur ce il fila dans son dortoir sans demander son reste. Oubliant ses amis, sa cour, et ses rêves de grandeur collégiale pour la soirée.

***************

Harry entra finalement dans la salle de bal en même temps que les autres gryffondors, minus Neville que personne n'avait vu depuis qu'il était descendu. Il décida de lui laisser dix minutes pour se montrer sans quoi il s'en occuperait lui même. La Grande Salle était remplie de monde. Il pouvait observer Pansy et Viny empêcher Greg de se ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang en attendant son petit ami, qui décidément prenait son temps. Le petit groupe de Serpentards s'était stratégiquement placé à proximité de lui, pour pouvoir guetter l'arriver de Neville, côté Gryffondors,  plus facilement. Leurs coups d'oeil réguliers ne passèrent pas inaperçus, même à Ron.

"Regardez-moi, les Serpentards ! Je suis sûr qu'ils préparent quelque chose. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont aussi prêts des Gryffondors d'habitude ils sont toujours à l'autre bout de la salle. Et cette enflure de Malefoy n'est pas là ! Ca cache quelque chose !"

Harry avait remarqué l'absence de Drago. Et se demandait comment le jeune homme avait-il pu laisser ses amis descendre avant lui, il avait pourtant la réputation d'aimer être entouré d'une cours... Quoiqu'il attendait peut-être que tout le monde soit arrivé pour faire une entrée spectaculaire... Perdu dans ses conjectures, Harry n'entendit pas la réponse d'Hermione. 

"Hey! Harry! On te parle ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il prépare quelque chose ?"

"Hein ? Ho... laisse-les un peu tranquilles Ron, ils ne t'ont rien fait. Ce n'est pas parce que ce sont des Serpentards qu'ils préparent forcément quelque chose de mauvais... "

"TU PRENDS LEUR DEFENSE ? NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE !! " Un coup de coude de sa petite amie vint baisser le volume sonore de ses paroles avant que toutes la salle ne se retourne sur eux. 

"Ron voyons ne te mets pas dans cet état... j'ai juste dit que..."

"JUSTE ? JUSTE ? D'abord tu portes leurs couleurs pour le bal, ensuite tu prends leur défense, et après quoi tu vas changer de maison ? Si tu hais les gryffondors à ce point tu peux partir !"

"Tu ne trouves pas que tu réagis un peu fort, Ron ?" demanda Hermione complètement ignorée par le rouquin qui continua.

"Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas... et cette histoire avec Neville... On t'a jeté un sort, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu agis comme ça ??"

Harry que les dernières semaines avaient rendu un vif à la détente, vit rouge.

"Alors selon toi, si je porte du vert c'est parce qu'on m'a jeté un sort ? C'est vrai, Voldemort n'a certainement rien de mieux à faire que de me lancer un sort pour me faire porter du vert... un plan diabolique en effet. Et toujours selon toi, je ne pourrais sortir avec Neville que sous l'influence d'un sort ? Hé ho ! Je résiste parfaitement bien à l'imperius je te signale !"

"Mais c'est un garçon !"

Harry serra les poings et prit le temps de calmer sa fureur avant de répondre.

" Désolé mais je ne peux pas rester avec vous. Le sort qu'on a placé sur moi m'oblige à aller parler tout de suite à des Serpentards pour préparer avec eux un sacrifice rituel. Hermione, on se verra plus tard."

Le petit groupe de Serpentards put voir fondre sur lui un Gryffondor particulièrement énervé. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à des interactions Gryffondors/Serpentards autres que le couple Neville/Gregory. C'était quand même deux maisons rivales... A part peut-être Pansy qui avait bien quelques espoirs... mais ils ne concernaient définitivement pas Potter, il était trop Gryffondor pour elle. Et trop... masculin aussi. Enfin ça, c'était une autre histoire. 

"Salut" fit Harry en les atteignant.

"Que nous vaut l'honneur ?" demanda Greg pour qui Harry restait celui qui avait fait pleurer Neville quand il avait appris pour eux deux. 

"Oh rien... Ron qui est égal à lui même c'est tout."

"Ah ok, je vois." répondit Pansy qui ne voyait rien du tout. "Où est Neville ? Tu n'es pas avec lui ?"

"Non... il m'a assuré qu'il serait là dans les temps."

"Et tu l'as cru ?!" s'exclamèrent en même temps Pansy et Viny.

"Typiquement Gryffondor..." ajouta Blaise.

Harry la remarqua enfin. "Ah, tu étais au courant toi aussi ?"

"Oui... je suis comme qui dirait 'tombée sur eux.' Pas un de mes souvenirs préférés si tu veux tout savoir."

"Complètement distraits... je sais. Il a fallu être constamment sur leurs dos... " renchérit Harry. "Dire que j'étais le seul Gryffondor à pouvoir le couvrir... vous au moins vous étiez plusieurs."

Les Serpentards rirent. "Tu plaisantes ?! On a laissé le boulot à Drago. C'est son rôle après tout."

"Hé mais on n'a pas été une si grosse corvée." s'indigna Greg.

"Nooon." le rassura Pansy. "Et Drago n'a pas été brûlé des cierges tous les matins en prévision de ce jour béni où il serait enfin déchargé de cette responsabilité."

"Haha. Vous exagérez un peu là quand même."

Le Gryffondor et ses amis confirmèrent tous les propos de Pansy. Greg paraissait de ne s'être vraiment compte de rien et en était un peu gêné.

"Et que fait Drago ? Il n'est pas avec vous ?" finit par demander Harry n'y tenant plus. 

Si Pansy fut surprise par l'utilisation du prénom de l'héritier des Malefoy, elle n'en montra rien.

"Aucune idée. On descendait et puis tout à coup. Disparu. Plus rien. Il a rebroussé chemin."

"Peut-être s'est-il aperçu que sa raie était du mauvais côté et il est donc remonté dans sa chambre pour la refaire." expliqua Blaise faisant rire tout le monde. L'obsession de Drago pour son apparence était passée dans la légende chez les Serpentards... et devenue une plaisanterie parmi ses amis.

"C'est bas ça !" fit une voix juste derrière elle. Drago venait d'arriver, maintenant vêtu de la bonne robe, bordeaux et argent suivi par un Nev' miraculeusement encore parfaitement coiffé et habillé. "Regardé un peu ce que j'ai trouvé en descendant... Greg je crois que cela va t'intéresser."

Neville rougit légèrement et Greg jeta un regard mauvais à Drago avant de chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de son petit ami, accentuant encore un peu plus ses rougeurs. Pansy se désintéressa vite du couple pour revenir à son meilleur ami et à son apparition... étonnante. Elle avait bien entendu remarqué le changement de robes et la ressemblance frappante avec celle de Potter... qui avait apparemment du mal à détacher ses yeux d'un certain Serpentard. Il y avait quelqu'un qui avait malencontreusement oublié de lui raconter quelques petites choses.

"Drac, tu sais j'adore ta robe. Très jolie comme toujours... La précédente avait un problème ?!" demanda-t-elle acide.

"Hé mais c'est vrai ça !" s'aperçut Viny un peu lent. "Tu t'es changé !!"

*************

Ron regarda incrédule Harry partir discuter avec les Serpentards. Et les Serpentards lui répondrent comme si de rien n'était. Il y avait vraiment de puissantes forces du mal à l'oeuvre ! Comment cela était-il possible ?! Il tira Hermione par le bras pour lui montrer ce qui se passait. Elle regardait elle aussi, stupéfaite. Harry et Ron avaient mauvais caractère tous les deux mais de là à rejoindre les Serpentards... Elle commençait à se demander si la théorie de Ron n'était pas la bonne. 

"Il faut prévenir Dumbledore, et l'Ordre et Sirius !" s'emballait une de fois de plus Ron. 

Un mouvement des portes d'entrée attira l'attention d'Hermione et la retint de répondre. Malefoy était là et accompagné de Neville encore. Et là Hermione remarqua l'incroyable. Ses yeux passèrent de Neville et Malefoy à Harry et Goyle. C'était impossible de ne pas le voir. Même robes à quelques détails près. 

"Oh mon dieu !!"

Ron, plus lent de nature, mit plus de temps avant de comprendre. Il fallut attendre que Neville et Goyle soient côte à côte. 

"Par la barbe de Merlin ! Il est vraiment sous l'influence d'un sort... et Neville aussi !!"

****************

"Tu t'es changé ?" demanda Harry à son tour soudain très intéressé par la conversation

"Oui... Un léger problème de dernière minute."

Le Gryffy en chef eut l'air déçu. Pansy se retenait de rire. Blaise et Viny échangeaient des coups de coudes aussi discrets qu'un Malefoy dans la foule. Et le meilleur, peut-être était que Drago avait l'air maintenant gêné de sa réponse.

"Je m'étais trompé de robes en fait. Quand je m'en suis aperçu..."

"Mais tu avais choisi l'autre pour son aura, tu as changé d'avis ?" demanda Pansy qui décidément aimait voir son meilleur ami dans l'embarras.

"Absolument pas... Mais avoue que je serais bien plus remarqué si je porte quasiment la même chose qu'Harry et surtout si on est côte à côte. Imagine un peu : les futurs dirigeants de notre monde, tourné vers le même but symbolisé par ces robes et entre qui ne règne que l'harmonie et la bonne entente comme le montre l'échange des couleurs rituelles de nos maisons respectives. Jamais le monde ne se remettra d'une telle association, rien ne pourra résister, nous sommes promis aux carrières les plus prometteuses. Les gens seront à notre entière disposition... Ils se prosterneront devant nous et plus jamais..."

Un des pauvres auditeurs du Serpentard qui s'enflammait en eût assez, ou du moins eut plus de courage que les autres et l'arrêta d'un coup sur la tête.

"Hey ! Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? C'était aussi de toi dont je parlais..."

"Je croyais que ton rêve était d'avoir une boutique de fringues ?!"

"Oui et alors ? Avec mon style, mon look et mon nom je deviendrais l'Empereur du vêtement haut de couture pour sorcier. Je serais le Roi de milliers de boutiques à travers le monde et les gens ne jureront que par moi. Je suis un génie du costume, personne ne peut..."

"Achever-le, il recommence. Pitié." implora Pansy.

"Bon bon très bien" consentit Drago qui avait atteint son but, réussir à détourner la conversation. "Bande de rabat-joie."

Ron choisit ce moment pour fondre sur les deux 'traitres' à Gryffondor.

"HARRY POTTER !"

"Ronald." répondit Harry d'un ton froid et détaché.

"JE N'ARRIVE PAS A CROIRE..."

"Je t'arrête tout de suite Weasley." s'interposa Drago à qui personne n'avait rien demandé pourtant. "Si c'est pour hurler, tu peux aller faire ça ailleurs."

"TOI tu ne me donnes pas d'ordres ! _Malefoy_ !" Il se tourna vers Harry et Neville successivement. "Et VOUS vous faites HONTE à notre Maison en agissant ainsi. Rester avec des Serpentards comme ça, c'est dégoûtant ! "

Neville recula sous l'appréhension, les colères des Weasley étaient très connues. Et réputées particulièrement violentes. Greg était prêt à lui sauter dessus s'il continuait ainsi à faire peur à son petit ami. Mais Harry fut plus rapide.

"Honte ? Je te fais honte ? Ce n'est pas moi qui me donne en spectacle sans raison devant toute l'école. Ce n'est pas moi qui crie à tout bout de champ pour un oui ou pour un non. Si je suis ridicule, moi, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire de toi."

"Tu es pathétique, Weasley." enchaîna Drago. "Ce genre de querelles entre les maisons sont bonnes pour les enfants. Mais apparemment tu n'es pas assez mûr pour comprendre ce que d'autres ont compris. Nous sommes en Septième Année. La dernière à Poudlard. Autant ne pas la gâcher inutilement..." Il rajouta après une courte pause avec un sourire qui aurait rendu un Satan fier. "Quoique toi, de toutes façons, tu n'es pas prêt de sortir de Poudlard. Peut-être dans un an ou deux, qui sait."

Harry lui fut très surpris du changement d'attitude de Drago. Avant que Ron n'arrive, il était détendu et plaisantait avec les autres. Et en face de Ron, il était redevenu égal à lui-même... enfin à celui qu'il avait pu voir les six années précédentes : le visage fermé, orgueilleux, condescendant, et avec cette voix méprisante si particulière.

Ron vit rouge. Très rouge. Surtout contre Harry. Comment pouvait-il l'humilier ainsi devant des Serpentards. Malefoy, lui, c'était habituel. Ils s'insultaient dès qu'ils se voyaient. Un réflexe en quelque sorte. Il s'apprêtait à en frapper un, lequel il ne savait, ses poings réagissaient souvent avec son esprit, quand Goyle vint se placer devant lui.

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée."

"Tiens... étonnant, Malefoy a besoin qu'on le défende." répliqua Ron sans même faire attention à ce qu'avait dit Greg.

"Drago n'a pas besoin de moi pour se défendre contre ceux de ton genre. Mais par contre ce que tu as dit à Neville m'a mit VRAIMENT en colère."

"Neville ??!! Qu'est ce que Neville... MERLIN !! C'EST AVEC TOI QUE NEVILLE SORT !!! "

"Bravo Sherlock." intervint Drago alors que toute la salle qui écoutait avec intérêt ce qu'ils se disaient, glapit, horrifiée.

Seamus, jamais loin des scènes de scandales fut parmi les premiers à se remettre.

"Harry Potter trompé au bénéfice de Gregory Goyle !!! Jamais je n'aurais pensé voir ça !! "

"Imbécile." soupira Harry. "Je ne sors pas avec Neville."

"Mais tout à l'heure, tu es sur lui et il n'avait plus de chemise !"

Greg fronça les sourcils. "C'est quoi cette histoire ?"

"Mais rien... Seamus vraiment... pour faire une scène tu es presque aussi bon que Ron." Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron. Il avait l'air de manquer d'air. " J'aidais juste Neville à s'habiller. Tu sais comme il est maladroit." Hochement de têtes dans toute la salle.

Ron retrouva ses esprits et sortit de la salle tout de suite suivi par Hermione et quelques autres Gryffondors. Le rouquin ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec des gens de leurs espèces qui mixaient les Maisons et sortaient avec des gens du même sexe. Drago était aux anges, tous les yeux de la salle étaient braqués sur leur petit groupe détonnant. Il ne restait plus qu'à finir par une petite intervention demandé la délicatesse d'un Malefoy. Il s'éclaircit la voix avant de commencer son petit discours.

" Comme vous l'avez tous entendu, Neville et Gregory sortent ensemble. Et ce depuis plus de deux mois. J'espère que personne n'a rien à y redire. De toutes façons, si jamais quelqu'un décidait de leur dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il trouverait un Malefoy sur le chemin. Et je pense qu'il trouverait un Potter aussi. Nous n'avons pas travailler si dur en prévision de ce jour pour rien. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Alors, maintenant à vous de savoir si vous avez envie de vous mettre à dos les deux élèves les plus puissants de l'école."

Pansy secouait la tête en se retenant de rire. Drago aimait tellement se faire remarquer s'en était risible. Mais son air menaçant semblait fonctionner. Les élèves reprirent leur conversation., soucieux de ne pas attirer l'attention du Serpentard sur eux. Une voix féminine se fit entendre derrière Pansy.   
"Il est toujours comme ça, ou c'est un genre qu'il se donne ?"  
Pansy se retourna et vit Lavender Brown devant elle. Qu'est-ce que la Gryffondor faisait ici ? Pas qu'elle s'en plaignait, remarquez... Elle lui sourit.  
"Oh même moi je n'en suis pas sûre. Il aime le spectacle. Mais je ne sais pas si..."  
"Encore entrain de dire du mal de moi ?" fit Drago qui revenait vers elles suivi par Harry.  
"Faut dire que ce n'est franchement pas dur." répondit Harry.  
"Je suis bien d'accord avec toi." renchérit Pansy. "Si tu ne faisais pas autant le clown..."  
"Un Malefoy ne fait jamais le clown !" répondit Drago avec un faux air indigné.   
"Euh... je peux poser une question ?" hésitait Lavender.  
"C'est déjà fait." répondirent en coeur les Serpentards présents.  
"Mais je pense que tu peux en avoir une autre, si tu veux." sourit Harry.  
"Pourquoi vous portez des robes assorties toi et Malefoy ?! " lâcha-t-elle à toute vitesse.  
Drago soupira. "Oh non... je l'ai déjà expliqué tout à l'heure, c'est ton tour Harry."  
"Je la porte parce qu'elle est jolie et que ça me faisait plaisir de la porter. Pour le reste, le symbolisme des Maisons inversées et de la bonne entente, adresse-toi à Drago."  
Pansy dut se retenir une fois de plus de rire, c'était Drago qui rougissait maintenant... Merlin, ces deux là formaient un sacré couple... enfin s'il voulait bien le voir. Et au coup de coude que Lavender venait de lui donner, elle n'était pas la seule à le penser. 

A la table des professeurs, seule table à être restée en place, Dumbledore se leva et plaça un sonorus sur sa voix.   
"Il est temps de passer à la danse. Les préfets et leurs cavalières ou leurs cavaliers sur la piste pour la première danse."

Harry et Drago partagèrent un regard horrifié. Dans tout cette histoire, aucun des deux n'avaient pensé à trouver une cavalière... Tout naturellement ils se tournèrent vers les deux filles qui étaient avec eux.  
"Les filles vous devez danser avec nous! S'il vous plait  !!"  
"Sauvez nos pauvres vies, soyez sympa !!"  
"Lavender, ma chère, je crois que c'est la pire invitation qu'on ne met jamais faite."  
"Tout à fait d'accord très chère. Mais ne devrions nous pas aider quand même ces deux pauvres diables ?"  
"Cela serait des plus souhaitables... Sinon qui sait ce qu'ils seraient amenés à faire..."  
"Ils pourraient avoir l'idée incongrue de danser ensemble."

Les deux filles attrapèrent chacune le bras qui d'un Gryffondor, qui d'un Serpentard, et les entraînèrent au milieu de la salle où les autres préfets minus Hermione, les attendaient avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de penser à la dernière idée de Lavender. La musique fut lancée d'un baguette et les couples se mirent à danser de manière plus ou moins heureuse. Harry se tenait à plus de cinquante centimètres de Lavender qui se retrouva, comme Parvati en quatrième année, à devoir conduire. Pansy et Drago dansaient beaucoup mieux, ils avaient l'habitude de danser ensemble, mais cela faisait plus fraternel qu'autre chose. Et des rires furent étouffés dans la salle à leur vue. Pansy faisait quand même deux têtes de plus que Drago et lui était deux fois moins carré qu'elle. Et pourtant il n'était ni trop petit ni trop mince. C'était un Malefoy, il était dans les proportions parfaites.

Toutes les deux furent bien contentes quand la chanson arriva à sa fin. Les deux couples se rejoignirent sur le bord de la piste là où se tenait Neville et Gregory.  
"Harry, fais moi penser à ne plus jamais danser avec toi, tu es désespérant."  
"Je ne suis pas... ok, peut-être un peu, mais..."  
"Un peu ??" s'exclama Neville. "Tu plaisantes d'ici on était mort de rire. Si on ne te connaissait pas, on aurait pu croire que Lavender te dégoûtait."  
"Neville... " commença Harry avec un regard noir.  
"Excuse-moi... mais franchement... c'était à mourir de rire."  
"Au lieu de rigoler, vous feriez mieux d'aller danser tous les deux." les interrompit Drago en poussant Nev' et Greg vers la piste.   
"Voilà une bonne chose de faite" dit-il en revenant. "Mais Harry, je t'assure, tu fais peur quand tu danses."  
"Hein ? Et toi alors ? Tout le monde se foutait de ta gueule aussi je te signale."  
Pansy toussota.  
"Désolé Pansy."  
La jeune fille était très complexée par sa taille. Elle avait grandi d'un seul coup et pendant un an et demi, rien n'avait paru pouvoir l'arrêter.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Pansy et Lavender discutaient ensemble, Neville dansait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Gregory et bras dessus bras dessous, Harry et Drago les regardaient la larme à l'oeil.  
"Ils sont mignons tous les deux quand même."  
Drago hocha la tête. "Cela valait toute la peine qu'on s'est donné."  
Hochement de tête de la part d'Harry. "Ca va me faire bizarre de ne pas avoir à les surveiller comme ces dernières semaines."  
Hochement de tête de Drago. "Ah oui... Mais on ne peut pas être tout le temps derrière leurs dos."  
"Il faut bien qu'ils grandissent..."  
Ils furent tous les deux secoués d'un fou rire.  
"Tu... ne trouves..." commença Drago.  
"... pas qu'on dirait deux mères..." continua Harry.  
"... qui voient leurs enfants partirent de chez elle." finit Drago.  
"On est vraiment pathétiques... enfin tout est bien qui finit bien."

Drago indiqua à Harry d'un mouvement de la tête Pansy et Lavender.  
"Tu crois que..."  
"Peut-être."  
"Je savais que Pansy craquait pour une Gryffondor, mais je ne savais pas qui c'était."  
"Mais je doute qu'elles nous demandent de veiller sur elles."  
"Non... et de toutes façons, même quand on a d'autres enfants, on ne remplace jamais ceux que l'on a perdus." répondit Drago, très sérieux. Ce qui les fit de nouveau partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient les deux jeunes filles se lever pour aller danser.  
"Et bien je crois qu'il n'y a plus aucun doute."  
"Ouais... elles sont choux toutes les deux aussi."  
"C'est grâce à la bonne entente entre nos Maisons que nous avons réussi à créer."  
"Tu n'en rajoutes pas un peu là ?"  
"Hey ! Je suis un Malefoy, c'est normal que j'en rajoute."

La dernière danse avait été annoncée par les musiciens et Dumbledore reprit la parole.  
"Comme toujours à Poudlard, ce bal a été chargé en évènement. Mais toutes bonnes choses à une fin. Les Capitaines des équipes de quidditch sur la piste pour la dernière danse."

Harry, Drago, Pansy, Neville, Lavender et Gregory étaient tous ensemble lorsque l'annonce fut faite.  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?" paniqua Harry.  
"Ca n'a jamais été comme ça les autres années." fit remarquer Drago qui n'en menait pas large non plus vu le bras possessif de Pansy au tour de la taille de Lavender.   
"Vous devez y aller de toutes façons, alors ne traînez pas." répondit Greg avec un sourire.  
"Mais, mais on peut pas y aller tout seul !"  
"En tout cas, vous vous passerez de nous. Il n'est pas question que l'un de vous danse avec MA petite amie." fit Pansy.  
"Pareil pour moi." répondit Lavender avant d'ajouter avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. "Vous n'avez qu'à y aller tous les deux."  
"Oh oui ! Quelle bonne idée !" Le pauvre Neville faisait tout, sauf naturel. Drago et Harry comprirent immédiatement.  
"Dites-moi, ce ne serait pas une de vos idées, par hasard."  
"Non, absolument pas. Cela me blesse que tu penses ça de moi." répondit Pansy. "Mais tu ne te rappelles pas de l'excellent discours sur la bonne entente ? Ce serait un moyen merveilleux de sceller ce cessez le feu, non ?"  
"Pansy, il y a des choses qui vont se payer. Mais plus tard."

Drago prit Harry par la main et le traîna au milieu de la salle.   
"Ce n'est pas la mer à boire, n'est-ce pas ?"  
"Non... ça pourrait être pire. Cette fois, ce sera normal si ce n'est pas moi qui conduit."  
"Alors c'est déjà ça de gagner."  
Tous les deux étaient aussi rouges l'un que l'autre. Dumbledore voyant que tous les capitaines étaient sur la piste (bien qu'au lieu des quatre couples escomptés, il n'y en avait que trois) permit à la musique de reprendre. Harry n'eut aucun déclic et se tint comme avec Lavender tout à l'heure à cinquante bons centimètres de Drago. Seulement Drago avait peu en commun avec Lavender. Et il ne laissa pas les choses en l'état. Il réduisit l'écart de quatre-vingts dix-huit pourcents.   
"Tu sais Harry si tu danses avec moi, tu dois faire des efforts, je t'assure que je ne m..."  
"ksssssssss"  
"Aaaaa"  
Drago recula et tomba en arrière. Un serpent venait de sortir de la cape d'Harry et de lui siffler à la figure. Toute la salle était morte de rire. Harry tendit une main à Drago pour l'aider à se relever.  
"T'aurais pu laisser tes amis aux vestiaires Potter ! J'aime bien sa philosophie mais il y a des limites à tout."  
"Désolé. Mais Tikius s'ennuyait. Et puis il croyait que tu voulais m'étouffer alors il me défendait. Mais il a promis d'être sage maintenant."  
"Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette conversation me rappelle quelque chose."  
Harry eut un rire gêné.  
"Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne va pas essayer de te manger... Il a été dans ma cape toute la soirée, et il n'a rien fait. Il a déjà mangé quelques souris tout à l'heure."  
"Evite les détails, Potter, et continuons à danser. Tout le monde nous regarde."

Harry repassa ses bras autour de la taille de Drago qui s'assura qu'Harry n'était pas trop éloigné de lui. Tikius ne put résister malgré les imprécations d'Harry à s'enrouler autour des deux jeunes gens. Drago resta stoïque, il pouvait bien supporter un serpent sur son épaule, même si pour tout avouer il aurait préféré que ce soit la tête d'Harry. S'il fallait en passer par là pour danser avec Harry Potter, soit, il en serait ainsi. Tikius paraissait satisfait par la réaction de Drago et Harry n'eut plus rien à lui reprocher.  
"Dis, Harry ? Maintenant que ton serpent jaloux m'a accepté, tu ne voudrais pas devenir le petit ami du plus beau septième année ? En fait de toute l'école même."  
Harry rougit ce qu'il faisait fréquemment ce soir avant de sourire.  
"Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas que Ron soit d'accord pour sortir avec moi... Il sort déjà avec Hermione en plus."  
"Haha très drôle Potter. Moi au moins je n'ai pas ces tâches de rousseurs sur mon visage et je suis un excellent parti." répondit-il avant d'ajouter anxieux."Alors ?"  
"Oui, bien sûr, si sa tête peut encore passer par la porte."  
"Cool."  
"C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?" demanda Harry amusé. "Les Malefoy ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. Autrefois... mhhh"  
Drago embrassa Harry pour le faire taire. Parce que ça aussi, c'était dans la plus pure tradition des Malefoy. 

Nev, Greg, Pansy et Lavender regardait la scène avec intérêt. Et poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en les voyant s'embrasser.  
"J'ai vraiment crû qu'on y arriverait pas."  
"Hey, je sais qu'ils sont lents, m'enfin pas à ce point là."  
"Voilà, comme ça on aura plus ces deux là sur le dos."  
"C'est déjà ça de gagner. J'en connais d'autres qui vont être contents."

Fin  
  
  
  
voilà fini de chez fini. Il y aura peut-être une préquelle sur comment Nev et Greg se sont retrouvés ensemble mais en one-shot. Bye !


End file.
